Bittersweet Lullaby
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Janes abducted by Hoyt just after discoving she's pregnant. His plans to kill her are put on hold after he learns her news, he wants two victims even if he has to wait. Maura races to find and save her friend, putting herself in dangers way. NOT Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Rizzoli and Isles story. Here in England we're only on season one and I have only seen a few clips from certain season 2 episodes. This story takes place during season 2 sometime, before the finale which I have seen. **

**I have read all of Tess Gerritsen's books based on Rizzoli and Isles, love them.**

**Summary: After a one night stand with Gabriel Dean, Jane discovers she is pregnant. Unsure what to do she tried to think about the type of mother she could possibly be. Should she keep the baby or not? Just as she's made her decision she is abducted by the one person who wants to kill her most, someone who wants to feel her blood on his hands…Hoyt. Will Maura and the others find Jane before Hoyt kills her or will the sick plan he has in store for her be her end.**

**This story will be kinda dark with some scenes of violence being described in detail.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Prologue**

_His kisses left sizzling trials of electricity along her skin as he moved them down her chest and across the top swell of her breasts. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure as his kisses moved between her breast and down onto her bare stomach. Her stomach had always been so sensitive, whether it be pain or pleasure. _

_Right now his lips were working magic with her body. She become lost in his stunning eyes when he stood up and gazed at her face. She smiled at him and he smiled back before his lips met hers and continued working their magic... _

Jane Rizzoli woke up sweating. God the dream had been soo good. Her dream had recalled everything that had taken place in her apartment just over a month ago between her and Agent Gabriel Dean. It had felt almost as good as it had that night, the night she had began to think that something could possibly happen between her and Gabriel. However, the next morning he had left and she hadn't heard from him since.

She shook her head as she thought about that, thought about how she had let a man use her. It made her feel angry, her anger suddenly turned into something more, something that had become very familiar to her recently.

She threw and kicked the blankets off her like a wild animal trying to escape a trap. She practically dove across her bedroom and pushed into the bathroom. She landed on her knees in front of the toilet just as the contents of her stomach spilled out.

She remained on her knees and groaned at the aching feeling that now lingered in her stomach. She flushed the toilet and pushed herself up off the floor. She slumped over the sink for a moment, hoping the feeling of nausea would not return. When she finally looked up and saw herself she had to sigh.

"This is why you're still single Jane." she said to herself.

Her black hair lay tangled around her face and down her back, slightly frizzy due to bed head. _She looked like something out of a before shot from an anti-frizz shampoo advert. _There were obvious dark bags underneath her eyes and her skin seemed pale. She looked somewhat thinner than usual. _Had she lost weight? Or did she just look like she had _she wondered. She looked as exhausted as she felt, not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

Other than the dreams she kept having about Gabriel, there was another reason she wasn't sleeping well. She opened the medicine cabinet above the sink and saw the culprit of her dreams staring back at her. She'd gone to bed every night knowing this was what awaited her and had so far chose to forget about it, but she knew she couldn't forget about it any longer.

With a growl of frustration she pulled out the do-it-yourself pregnancy test and angrily ripped it open, muttering to herself. "Stupid Agent Dean… Stupid at home pregnancy test."

She stopped muttering long enough to pee on the stick. Then she held her breath and began doing something she didn't even believe in, praying for a miracle.

~0~0~0~0~

_**1 minute and 55 seconds later.**_

Jane was leant over the sink thankful that the nauseous feeling had gone completely from her stomach. She had washed her face since doing the test and looked a little more like herself again.

She heard the kitchen cooker alarm ring. _Two minutes was up. _"Okay," she said to herself, reaching out for it but not grabbing the test. '_Lets go. You can do this Jane, just pick up the test. Do it. Go!' she thought to herself. _"Damn-it Jane pick up the damn stick!" she yelled at herself as she grabbed it and looked at it.

The little blue cross was clear as day. _Positive. _She dropped the stick from her hands and into the sink, she spun on her heels and fell back to her knees by the toilet and threw up again.

~0~0~0~0~

Jane had showered and changed into grey sweats and a white sleeveless t-shirt. She had ditched her usual morning run, feeling less than up for the job. She had prayed the test had been wrong but she knew it wasn't.

She paced around her apartment desperately trying to make a decision. She kept coming to the same conclusion, _she wasn't the mother type_. She had no idea how to care for a baby. She doubted she would even be able to change a diaper. _Plus her job, _she didn't want to give up her job to stay at home with a crying baby all day, especially one who would cry more because its mother was useless and had probably forgot to do whatever it was that babies needed doing for them.

She needed to speak to someone and like some pathetic child her first thought was Mom, but her Mom was actually the last person she wanted to have this discussion with. Next she thought about Maura, she was the only real friend she had. But she suddenly growled in anger as she thought about who it was she really wanted to talk to about this mess, the person who was also involved in it. _Gabriel._

Realizing just how stupid a thought that was she settled on Maura. She picked up the phone and began dialling Maura's number. She placed the phone by her ear and waited for an answer, after a few rings all she got was the machine. She heard Maura's tra-la-la voice politely state that she was _'Sorry I can't take your call. Please leave a message and I will call back.'_

"Hey, Maura it's Jane…" There was a knock on her door so she made her way over to answer it. "I really need to talk to you. Can you come over as soon as you can please…? Err…thanks."

She opened the door as she hung up the phone, too distracted to look at who was standing there. She suddenly wished she had as, with a hard jab against her chest a painful jolt of electricity was zapped into her body. With a yelp she collapsed to the floor.

The man who had zapped her stepped over her body and into her apartment, making sure she was out cold with she was. Another figure then darkened the doorway, staring down at Jane with a sadistic smirk. "And so we meet again. Janie." said Charles Hoyt.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those of you who have shown an interest in this story so far. Really appreciate the reviews, alerts and adds. **

**If anyone who has seen the second season wants to send me a message with some key points of the series I would truly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 2**

Jane Rizzoli groaned as she slipped out of unconsciousness. She tried opening her eyes but they were heavy and would only half open before falling shut again. After a moment she tried again but still her eyes refused to open. Groggily, she tried again; having to put up with just blinking until her rebellious eyes would stay open.

It took her a second or two before she realized something was very, very, wrong. She closed her eyes again, counted to three in her head. _One, Two, Three… _then she opened her eyes again and saw the same situation staring back at her. She closed her eyes tight again as tears began to well up.

"Wake up, Janie." she heard a familiar voice say, felt their icy cold hand touch her cheek. A guttural growl escaped her mouth as she tried to pull away from the poisonous touch. The sound of clanking metal and a sharp tug told her she was going nowhere.

She looked down at her left wrist that was cuffed to the frame of the bed and then the right, that was in the same predicament. She looked at her ankles and found they too were cuffed to the frame of the bed that she found herself on. _It wasn't an ordinary bed, _it was like a hospital bed and next to her stood the killer who had once been dubbed the Surgeon, Charles Hoyt. She couldn't ignore what stood next to him, a tray of gleaming medical tools.

She looked at his face, at the eyes that haunted her dreams. At the lips who when spoke her name sent shivers down her spine and at the scar on his face that she had left behind the last time he had tried to kill her. _Now he was going to try again and she had no flares hanging around to save her ass. _

Her heart began to punch against her chest, her breathing became struggled as she realized what her fate was about to become and not just hers but that of the tiny life that had only been growing inside of her for a short time. A baby who now, even if she wanted to keep, she was about to lose.

Hoyt glared back at her, his hand came up by her face. In his hand was a gleaming razor sharp scalpel. She looked at it for a second then she looked back at him and saw the smile, the smile of her soon-to-be killer.

~0~0~0~0~

Maura held her cell-phone between her shoulder and her ear as she drove along. Driving whilst on the phone was something she never did but right now she wasn't acting like herself. She had been in the shower when Jane had called but upon getting the message had instantly tried to phone her friend back.

After she had got no reply when trying to ring her back she had tried Jane's cell-phone, then her pager, then her desk phone at work, then her cell again and so it had gone on in a circle. In the end she had decided to drive over to Jane's place.

As she heard Frost answer phone begin she grabbed her cell, slapped it shut and threw it on the seat. _Why is no one answering their phones today? _she thought as she pulled into Jane's street. There the question was answered for her.

She pulled up behind a police cruiser, its lights flashing wildly in the early morning sky. She shut her engine off and climbed out of the car, her legs wobbly beneath her. Her head told her to stay calm, be reasonable, but her heart told her something was very wrong.

"Where's detective Rizzoli?" she asked an officer who stood guard in front of some crime scene tape. She looked around and saw crowds of people stood watching, waiting for something and she was sure they all knew more than she did. She looked back at the officer and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the look on his face.

"Dr Isles!" she heard Korsak shout.

She turned to face him and watched as he came toward her, coming away from Jane's building. She waited a moment then ducked under the crime scene tape which he held up for her.

"Korsak, what's going on? Have you spoke to Jane? She left me a message but I can't seem to be able to reach her." Her voice was drenched in panic.

They had been walking, advancing on Jane's building but now he stopped, as he did she turned her focus and saw something lying in the middle of the road. It was something that made her blood run cold. _A flare, burnt out. _

Her legs gave beneath her and it was only Korsak's hands that caught her that kept her from landing in a pile on the floor. She knew what the flare meant, she knew there was something _big_ she hadn't been told yet.

"Where's Jane?" she asked impatiently as she looked up at Korsak.

Staring back at her she saw an unfamiliar man, a man whose usual smiling face was replaced by a fearful empty stare. "She's missing…"

"The flare..?" she asked. It's significance clear to her, but it was something she didn't want to think about.

"Charles Hoyt escaped custody last night. Three guards and a prisoner were killed. He took another guard hostage." Korsak told her, his voice flat, matter-of-fact.

Maura felt a sob choke her and the sound that escaped her mouth startled both her and Korsak. He wrapped his arms around her and she had to wrap hers around him out of fear she would collapse. She knew what Hoyt wanted to do to Jane, had heard it from his own mouth. Now she feared that he may have already done it to her. Jane was her best friend and the thought that she was trapped in the clutches of someone like Hoyt made her want to throw up. Another sob caught in her throat. "Oh my God…" she cried.

Korsak wrapped his arms around her tighter and continued to hold her close against him. He could feel her shaking in his arms. He knew the same horrid thoughts were going through her mind that were going through his. He looked over her shoulder and saw Barry Frost, saw the look on his face and knew that he too was thinking the same as them.

~0~0~0~0~

Jane was pulling hard on the cuffs, even though she knew best of all that they weren't designed to be able to break off, no matter how hard you pulled. She didn't even try to stop the whimper that burst from her lips as Hoyt swung the scalpel at her, stopping just shy of the flesh on her throat.

She tired not to move even a half an inch. She closed her eyes when he moved the scalpel above her skin. She was waiting for him to dig it in, to cut through skin and draw blood, but he didn't.

She felt a tug on her shoulder, she opened her eyes and watched as Hoyt cut the strap of her t-shirt. He moved the scalpel across her chest, this time pressing the blade into her skin along the top swell of her left breast, then her right leaving behind two small but stinging and bleeding wounds.

Jane shut her eyes again and silently prayed that Hoyt wouldn't torture her too long. She managed to hold in a whimper as she felt him cut the other strap of her t-shirt. A second later her torso was pulled up off the bed slightly as Hoyt tore the rest of her shirt off her body. She kept her eyes closed tight, that way she could pretend her shirt was still covering her naked torso and that her breasts weren't now on full view to Hoyt.

"No…" she whimpered as she felt the cold metal blade touch down on her flat stomach, followed by cold fingers that traced an arch over her navel. She opened her eyes and glared angrily at Hoyt who leant across her, smirking sadistically as he held the scalpel on her stomach. She could see the muscles in his hand twitching under his skin, ready to cut.

There was nowhere she could go, and she was smart enough to know that no one was coming to help her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to feel my scalpel slice through your flesh. To watch your life seep away as my hands drip with your blood. I can almost smell it now, it's sweet." Hoyt said as he pressed the blade into her flesh.

Jane whimpered before the words, "My poor baby. Oh, I'm so sorry." escaped her lips.

Hoyt froze and then looked up at Jane who glared at him. She wanted him to look into her eyes as he killed her, hoped her eyes would haunt him like his did her. The confused look on his face confused her. He confused her more as he took a step back from her as if offended by the feel of her skin, the scent of her blood which trickled down her flank.

"What did you just say?" he spat at her, his tone angry.

Jane shook her head. Hoyt launched forward at her and put the blade on her stomach again, this time holding it like a dagger, ready to punch it into her flesh.

"Hoyt, don't!" she begged. The outburst of her fear for the life growing inside her scared her even more than it seemed to scare him.

Once more he had stepped back.

"I'm pregnant." she told him, it was the only thing that seemed to keep him away from her.

She watched his eyes flicker down to her flat stomach. She flinched as he threw the scalpel past her and turned, then without a word stormed angrily out of the room. She flopped down on her back and sighed. The sigh shook in her throat and tears rolled down her cheeks. She was alive, her baby was alive…_for now._

**TBC**

**This story will be dark. Anyone familiar with my writing will know that dark is my usual style. **

**Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and adds. I love that people are liking this story. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 3**

Jane remained lay on the bed thanks to the cuffs giving her no other option. Hoyt had been gone a while, at least an hour or two. She had used the time to look around the room she was in. It was some sort of basement and a fluorescent light above her buzzed loudly, annoyingly so. There was a set of stairs to her left and a door in the corner to her right. She had no idea what was through it. She wondered if it was a way out of the basement. Maybe if she could get free of the bed she could use the door to escape. _No, Hoyt would never make it that simple. _Hoyt was smart and that was possibly what scared her most about him…that and his strong desire to kill her….painfully.

She hated that without a top on she was exposed for Hoyt to see. She was in no way big in the breast area but it was still humiliating having what she _did_ have on show for his benefit. But she knew humiliation was what he wanted her to feel.

The blood from the cuts left behind by Hoyt had now dried and the metallic smell of her blood was making her feel sick but suddenly that didn't matter. She heard locks turning and could only watch as Hoyt slithered down the stairs like the snake he was.

She pulled helplessly on the cuffs even though she knew they weren't about to release her. Hoyt moved across the room towards where the scalpel lay on the floor. Jane watched as he picked it up then she let her head flop back against the bed. _Here he is to finish me off, _she thought to herself. She wondered what would come first, the mutilation of her body, rape, death…_with Hoyt, who knew._

"I've had a thought." he said as he slowly circled around her, like a vulture waiting to move in on a kill. "See Janie, I wanted to kill you, but you being with child makes this all different." he said to her.

She looked at him, praying looks could kill because she wanted him dead. She certainly didn't want him to even mention her baby. She wanted to come out with something smart, sarcastic, but right now her mind was blank, _frozen with fear. _

She turned to look at the door as she heard it creak open again. She watched as someone made their way down the stairs, each footstep was heavy, almost clumsy. As soon as she saw the persons face she had a flashback. _She was in her apartment. She hung up on her call to Maura and opened the door, saw a dark haired man and then felt pain, then nothing._

'_So you__'__re the one who zapped me__'_she thought to herself. She glared at him, again wishing looks could kill. "You were right Hoyt; she is stunning." the man said.

"I bite like a bitch!" she spat back.

"I love it, she's a feisty as you said she would be, Hoyt."

Jane looked at him, took in each little detail. His height, _tall_, six foot six maybe. His build, _heavy but not fat_, clearly all muscle. His eyes were as dark as his black hair and they glared menacingly at her.

"Do you mind, Drake… Janie and I were talking." Hoyt said, although he didn't sound it Jane knew he was angry with Drake's interruption.

"You said if I helped you get her here you would let me…"

"And you will! But not yet…" Hoyt told him.

"Then when the hell can I?" the man said, stepping up to Hoyt, clearly angry. "Its getting kinda hard to wait much longer." Drake said grabbing his crotch. She suddenly knew what Hoyt had promised him. _Her_.

Her heart began to pound hard in her chest and it was hard for her to control her breathing. She felt so sick. She began pulling at the cuffs again, for what good it did.

"Oh, it's okay baby." Hoyt said as he walked up to her and touched her face.

Jane pulled away and glared at him. Haunted by the words he had just said to her. They were so familiar. She'd heard him whisper those words to her in nightmares time and time again. Right before he would cut her throat.

"You're not going to touch her until I have what I want." Hoyt said, staying by Jane but looking directly at Drake.

"Then kill this bitch, cut her up or whatever it is you do and let me have some fun with her." Drake said with a smirk.

"You said you wanted to have her when she was still alive. You said you wanted her to fight you."

"I do…! Oh, look come on Hoyt. Why are we waiting?" Drake asked, nagging like some sort of child.

"Because the baby isn't ready yet."

Jane felt her stomach flip, she had to swallow hard so as not to throw up. Hoyt smiled and touched her face again, this time she didn't move away, she felt too sick, too dizzy.

"When _is _the baby due?" he asked her as he put his cold hand on her stomach.

"Screw you, Hoyt!" she spat angrily squirming away from his touch.

Hoyt smiled, laughed, then he put the blade up against her face, resting it right by her eye. "When is the baby due, Jane? If you tell me now I'll let you keep you eyes long enough to see your baby when its born."

Images of the horrid things he had done to his victims, things she knew he wanted to do to her flashed through her mind. "I don't know." she told him, with venom in her voice, "I think maybe eight months."

"I'm not waiting eight months!" Drake bellowed.

"Yes you are!"

"What the hell are you going to do, keep her down here till she drops the kid?" Drake asked.

Jane listened to the men arguing. It felt so surreal being here as two men argued over when or when not to kill her.

"Exactly." Hoyt said.

"You can't keep me here like some sort of prisoner." Jane growled.

"That's precisely what I am going to do. I'll feed you, keep you alive and when your due to deliver," Hoyt said, leaning right over her, so his face was in hers "I'm going to cut out that baby and kill it before your eyes. Then I'm going to kill you."

"No!" Jane screamed at him. She pulled wildly at the cuffs, trying to get at Hoyt who stepped back, smiling. "I won't let you hurt my baby!" she yelled as tears threatened to fall.

"You won't have a choice, Janie." he told her matter-of-factly.

Jane could only look at the seriousness on his face. She closed her eyes against the tears. She didn't want Hoyt to see her cry, wouldn't let herself break down in front of him.

Hoyt laughed as he walked over to Drake. "We need to move her. Somewhere more remote." he said.

"I got a place out in the woods. We can keep her there. There's never anyone around for miles." Drake said.

Hoyt turned to face Jane and with a smile said, "Perfect."

~0~0~0~0~

Maura was sat at Jane's desk. She was looking at a picture on it of the two of them at the awards ceremony where Jane had so rightly deserved to receive her medal for being a hero. She looked up when a cup off coffee was put down in front of her. "You look like you need it." Barry Frost said to her.

She smiled at him and watched as he walked over to his own desk and slumped down behind it. Her attention was quickly shifted when she heard Angela Rizzoli's hysterical questions.

"Where is she? Where's Jane? Why are you all here? Why aren't you out there looking for my baby?" she yelled as she walked into the middle of the squad room. Frankie was quickly at her side and she noticed Frankie Senior stood behind Angela. His face was white as snow.

"Ma! Please, come sit down." Frankie tried.

"Sit down! Sit down! Frankie, your sister is out there, in the clutches of that evil man!" Angela screeched. _Like any of them needed the reminder. _"Why are you all in here?" she asked again, talking to the whole room.

"Ma! This is how we work. We have to plan this thing out first. We can't afford to just waste time running around the city trying to find her!"

"Whilst you make plans that man could…he could be…" she began before she burst into tears.

Maura jumped to her feet and went right over to Angela and wrapped her arms around her. Angela hugged her back as she cried. Maura could feel her whole body shaking as she sobbed. After a moment she seemed to get herself back under control.

Angela turned to face Frankie, "I want you to find her, Frankie!" she told her son, pointing her finger at him. "And when you find that man I want to be the one who interrogates his sorry ass!"

Maura could feel Angela Rizzoli's anger radiating off her body. "Why don't you go to my office. I'll meet you there in a moment." Maura suggested.

"Come on." Frankie Senior said to his wife, placing his hands supportively on her shoulders.

"I'll take them." Frankie offered.

Once the Rizzoli's were out of the room it fell silent. Until Korsak spoke. "Right, what do we know so far: A flare was left outside Jane's building. We have to know that that is Hoyt calling card."

"Yeah, a personal one at that." Maura added.

"The guard Hoyt took hostage…" Korsak began.

"If he took him hostage?" Frost said, skeptical.

"He's right. Hoyt doesn't work alone. What if taking the guard was just a show? What if he was the one who actually helped Hoyt escaped?" Maura asked.

"I've already spoke to the prison. They said the camera's were broken during the escape. They caught very little and what they did see was limited." Frost told them.

"Meaning?" Maura asked.

"Hoyt somehow knew where they where and how to avoid them catching him on film." Frost replied.

"That guard told Hoyt, I just know it. If he wasn't involved Hoyt would have killed him by now. He'd have left his body somewhere for us to find." Korsak said knowingly.

"So we gather as much information on this guard as possible." Maura said yet it sounded more like a question.

"I'll make a start on it." Frost said as he turned to his computer.

Korsak looked up at the clock. "The last time we know Jane was definitely at home was when she called you Doc, we can start our timeline there."

"I got to her place about two and half hours later." Maura said, making a mental note of the timeline.

"Ok, so in that time Hoyt could have taken her miles away."

"He won't risk trying to get out of the city yet. There's too many eyes looking out for him." Frost said.

"Where would he take her to in the city?" Maura asked.

"The guard's house." Frost suddenly suggested. "It's actually not that far from Jane's place." he told them as he looked at the guards details on his computer screen.

~0~0~0~0~

It was Frost, geared up in a bullet proof vest, who kicked in the door. Along with a whole armed team, including Korsak, ran into the small house belonging to the guard. The guards neighbours had gathered on the street and were watching like it was some sort of theatre production playing out in front of them.

Maura stood behind a police car, an armed officer remained with her. She prayed to a God she wasn't totally sure she believed in that her friend would be inside, but safe. _God, please let her be safe._

The officers radio suddenly got her attention. _"__We have blood in the basement.__"_she heard another officer, inside the house, tell them.

"Jane!" she called out before she took off running across the street. She ran up the path in the front garden and took the porch steps two at a time. _Crime scene or not she was going in. _She made it into the kitchen before an officer stopped her. "Let me though, I have to see!" she protested.

"Doc…" she heard Korsak say.

She turned to face him where he stood in the basement doorway.

"I heard there was blood. How much?" she asked. Korsak didn't answer her. "Damn-it Korsak how much blood?"

"It's not just blood." he said. "Let her through." he told the officer.

The officer stepped aside and Maura quickly followed after Korsak down the basement stairs. She froze at the bottom of them. There was blood. A pool of it on the floor. Not a sufficient amount to make her really worry but enough that she knew if this blood belonged to Jane she was bleeding from what was probably a deep wound.

She looked around and saw a hospital type bed in the middle of the room. What lay on it made her walk towards it. She seemed to breeze across the basement, not walk. She barely felt her feet take any steps but suddenly she came to a stop by the bed.

On it was a bloodied t-shirt, Jane's size. She looked closer at it, saw a few long wavy black hairs. Jane's colour, Jane's length. She then noticed something that made her take a step back. It was a scalpel, a _bloodstained _scalpel.

"She was here." Maura said. "Hoyt's keeping her alive." she added as she turned to face Frost and Korsak. "He's not finished with her yet."

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and adds. I really appreciate them. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Three months later**_

Maura was waiting outside Lt. Sean Cavanaugh's office. Inside Korsak, Frost and the rest of the squad were discussing Jane's case. She was pacing, a million thoughts going through her head. It had been three months since Jane had gone missing and they had no new leads, nothing. She'd heard the whispers going around the building, that Jane was dead and it was just a matter of time until they found her body rotting in a ditch somewhere.

_What did they know?_

Each time she closed her eyes Maura saw her friends smiling face, each time it made her heart ache. Then she'd open her eyes and close them again but this time see Jane lying dead in a ditch. _Her eyes shot open. _She hated to think Jane was hurt somewhere and she refused to believe she was dead.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door to Cavanaugh's office swung open with a loud bang where it crashed into the adjacent wall. Korsak stormed out, taking a few steps away from the room before he turned and walked back in. Maura followed him in without hesitation.

"This is bullshit!" Korsak roared.

"What's going on?" Maura asked no one in particular.

"They're giving up on her!" Korsak said, and everyone in the room heard the emotion in his voice, not just anger but sadness too.

Maura looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes. "Jane's still alive." she said, turning to face the others in the room. She saw Frost, sat with his head in his hands, staring down at the table. There were some other men she didn't know but going by their fancy uniforms they were high up, possibly higher than Cavanaugh.

Cavanaugh spoke, "We don't know that. If Hoyt had killed her, we would have found her body by now. He would have thrown her back at us."

"You're talking about her like she's just some piece of meat." Korsak yelled angrily.

"Because that's all she is now. Korsak, we all have to accept she's gone. She was a damn good Detective and she'll be missed….but we have other cases. There are other vic's out there that we _can_ save and cases that we _can_ solve." his tone said that was the end of the conversation.

But Korsak wasn't done. "That's all you care about, your reputation for running a squad who solves crimes and saves _vic's_, but not when one of them cases is ours; when one of them _vic's_ is one of us!"

"We have to face facts. She's gone. It's time to move on." Cavanaugh said simply, almost coldly.

Maura didn't care what he said, "She wouldn't give up if it were one of you."

"Dr Isles, with all due respect this doesn't concern you."

"She's my friend so this _does _concern me!" Maura argued, becoming more than angry at Cavanaugh and his shitty attitude towards Jane's life.

"This is done! Finished! We've spent three months searching for her and Hoyt. We've got nothing, less than nothing. We've had nothing since the day we finished searching that guards house." Cavanaugh stated. "There will be a service for her next week, you're welcome to attend Dr Isles, but as of _now_, this _is _over."

Maura glared angrily at him and wondered how he could just give up on Jane like this. She sure as hell knew one thing, she wasn't going to give up until Jane was found; even if she had to find her herself. She knew the search for Hoyt would continue, _after all catching an escaped convict was good for the reputation_, but she didn't care about finding him, she just wanted to find her friend.

~0~0~0~0~

Jane bent forward, resting her hands on her left knee. She watched her puffs of breath linger around her face in the chilly morning air. After a moment she stood upright and rubbed her gloved hands together, she then pulled her woollen hat down more over her ears and, finally, struggled to pull her oversized coat closed around her swollen belly; thanks to the cuffs around her wrists. The coat was second-hand and didn't fasten due to the bust zipper so as soon as she moved her hands it fell open again, exposing her belly to the chill of the air.

"Poor baby." she muttered quietly.

"Get a move on!" she heard Drake growl from behind her.

It was 5am and a particularly cold morning. Every morning for the last three months she had been brought outside at this time "for exercise." Hoyt insisted on it. What pissed her off most about it was that whilst she was forced to jog through the forest that surrounded the house she was now being kept it, he slept in a nice warm bed or sat by a nice warm log fire. She knew Drake felt the same, was reminded of it as he poked her in the back with the riffle in his arms. "MOVE!"

"Alright!" she growled at him.

She began running again around a path that wound through the thick forest and that finally led back to the wood cabin, _to her prison in the middle of nowhere_. She had been brought to this place in the back of a van. She'd had no idea where they were headed during the entire journey, but it had taken hours before they had finally come to a stop. However it had only been to re-fuel and throw half a dozen bags of groceries into the back of the van. It had been another forty five minutes before they finally got to the cabin in the woods.

Half hour or so later Jane and Drake finally arrived back at the cabin. She was out of breath when they got to it. Her cheeks were flushed and her throat sore. The cold air had hit it like angry pin pricks. When she finally caught her breath she looked up to see Hoyt stood on the porch of the cabin. He was smiling at her, holding a steaming cup of coffee between his hands. _What she would do for a cup off coffee. _

"You can take her out tomorrow. She must have stopped off ten times today. Bitch is lazy!" Drake complained as he walked up the steps, leaving Jane where she stood by the black van she had been brought here in.

"I'm not the running type." Hoyt said before taking a swig of coffee.

"Yeah, well, me either and neither is she. I'm fucking sick of this. All of this! I'm not a God-damn babysitter!" he yelled angrily.

Hoyt spun around and got right up in Drake's face having had enough of his childish temper tantrum. "You do what I tell you!" he reminded him. They both remained totally silent for a moment. Drake glared at him, accepting but clearly annoyed. "Now get her in before she freezes to death." he told him.

They both turned to look at their prisoner, at Jane, and both of them suddenly panicked upon what they saw. "Where the hell is she?" Hoyt yelled.

They both ran down the steps and turned around on their heels, searching the area surrounding them. "There!" Drake said as he watched Jane disappear into the forest.

"Get her back now!" Hoyt bellowed.

Without hesitation Drake began chasing after her. Hoyt stood there, angry, determined he _would _get her back.

Jane ran in no way near as graceful as she used to, but for a four month pregnant woman she didn't think she was doing too bad. She was jumping over fallen trees and trying not to trip on roots that were hidden beneath the thick layer of leaves on the forest floor. She knew Hoyt and Drake would be chasing after her and she was sure she could hear one of them behind her but she daren't look back.

What happened next happened too quick for her to stop. One minute she was running and the next, with a painful tug, she was lying face down in the leaves and dirt. Pain shot through her stomach and through her leg as cold mud seeped through her clothes.

She was a little winded but she wasted no time getting back to her feet. She looked down at the scattered patch of leaves, the mud exposed. She saw she had tripped on the root of a tree, twisting her ankle in the process. _Fucking nature_. _She'd never been a fan of it. _

She tried to run on but the pain was too much and she could only quickly limp along. The pain in her stomach passed but she feared for her baby. She could only pray it hadn't been harmed in the fall.

Drake was running out of breath. He was already tired from the morning run and so didn't need this shit as well. He looked ahead and couldn't see Jane anywhere. "Bitch!" he muttered.

He looked down and noticed the floor, the leaves were splayed apart and the mud beneath them was exposed. He noticed a thick tree root sticking up from the floor and instantly knew what had happened here saw it play out in his mind. "Hope you enjoyed your trip, whore!" he said before he took off running again with new found eagerness.

_Jane was running on empty. _She stopped by a huge tree and rested her back against it. She wasn't sure how much longer she could possibly run for when she thought she heard a sound. Realising what it was she took off running again, ignoring the pain in her ankle and the ache in her chest.

She struggled up a muddy bank, having to claw her way up it so as not to slide back down. Finally at the top she stumbled forward onto a road. She smiled as she saw a small blue pick-up style truck coming towards her. She waved her arms in the air and wanted to cry with relief when the truck stopped right by her.

She immediately pulled the passenger door open and looked in at the older man behind the wheel. "_Gosh_ lady you look like hell!" he said to her.

"Please, I need you…to get me out of here…. Hospital." she said, totally out of breath and resting her hand on her swollen tummy as more pain returned.

"Get in." the man said reaching his hand out to help her, noticing the cuffs.

She climbed awkwardly into the truck and slammed the door shut, locking it and then reached over the man and locked his door. He looked at her, waiting for answers. "I'll explain everything, but please start driving." she told him, searching through the window into the forest. She couldn't see anyone. _Thank God! _

The man looked at her and nodded. "You're safe now." he said with a friendly smile.

She smiled back, thankful this man had been driving on this road when he had. She sunk back in the seat, noticed how warm it was in the truck. The pain in her tummy went and she was finally able to catch her breath. She closed her eyes, needing a minute.

"So you wanna tell me what you're doing out here….What the hell?"

Jane opened her eyes as she felt the truck come to a sharp stop. She had to reach her hands out and catch herself on the dashboard. She looked at the driver as he unlocked his door and then opened it up. She turned to look out of the front window, at the black van that stood across the road; its back doors wide open.

"Don't..!" she began to scream, just in time to see Hoyt come up behind the man and with a quick swipe slash open his throat.

Jane felt his blood splash her face and chest, it felt even warmer on her cold skin. She unlocked her door and jumped out, right into the arms of Drake. "Got you!" he spat at her through gritted teeth.

She couldn't hold her tears in. Tears of pure frustration. Hoyt came round the truck and stood next to Drake as she collapsed in his arms. Drake pulled her up to her feet before Hoyt swung his arm too quickly for her to avoid. His fist connected hard with her jaw. She felt her blood begin to fill her mouth, could taste it, metallic and horrible. It began to choke her.

Drake dragged her over to the van and pushed her into the back of it. He then climbed in crouched over her, only so he too could punch her hard in the face without warning. His punch was harder than Hoyt's and it made her whole head hurt. She lay there too dizzy and too sick with pain to move.

Drake jumped out of the van and slammed the doors shut and walked over to Hoyt who remained by the truck. "Still think we should keep her around? It would be easier all round to kill her now, we could bury her out here in the woods."

"No!" Hoyt said, clearly. "Get rid of the truck and the body." he said as rain began to fall around them. "Perfect." he said as he turned to where the old man lay dead in the road. The rain had already began washing away his blood.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**Sorry for the three month jump in time but I needed it to really get this story going. Did anyone think Jane may have been saved by now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. :D**

**Warning: If you're not a fan of blood you may want to skip this chapter. This chapter also contains a rape.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. **

**Chapter 5**

Jane was sat on the bed in the room where she was kept in inside the cabin. She had an old shirt pressed against her bust lip that continued to trickle blood into her mouth. The shirt was from a box of old clothes that she presumed belonged to the guard, or Hoyt. She would have happily burned them all but she knew she needed them, had done since her first night when Hoyt had ruined her shirt. It was wear them or remain in her birthday suit for the remainder of her stay in this prison. The clothes were all too big on her, or had been when Hoyt had first produced them. Now some of them fit a little better, slightly more snug around her belly which seemed to be getting bigger and bigger each day.

She continued trying to get her lip to stop bleeding. It hurt like hell and she could barely press her lips together without pain bringing tears to her eyes. Her head still ached too, but the blinding burning pain had eased,_ for now at least. _

The room she was held in here at the cabin was another basement. The walls were made from old stones. Some of which had dark green moss growing over them. The floor was mostly concrete but parts in the corners were just wet sloppy, foul smelling dirt. In another corner of the small room was a porta-potty, put there for her use. Luckily for her it was partially concealed behind a support wall.

Her bed was as old as the house seemed. The frame was made from cold metal that was rusted in places. The rust left sharp shards of metal sticking up and more than once she had nicked her arms and legs on it. The deep cuts had left ugly scars, _another reminder of her time here in hell_. Her mattress was equally as old, lumpy and soiled. _Her quilt offered little warmth from the elements that seemed to radiate into her prison. _As a shiver shot down her spine she three the shirt to the floor and wrapped her excuse of a quilt tighter around herself.

She'd been back in the room for hours now and had changed into clean dry clothes. Not Drake nor Hoyt had been down to see her since she had literally been thrown back into the basement, after her failed bid for freedom. She'd barely managed to save herself on the stairs, preventing a nasty painful fall down them. Part of her couldn't help but think she would have deserved the pain, because of her a man was dead. A completely innocent man whose death was on her hands.

When she was in the basement she was restrained only by a cold heavy chain. One end of which was hooked around a big iron hoop that was fixed deep into the wall, the other end was locked tightly around her ankle. It had been ever since she had been brought here and it had left a permanent red sore on her ankle, which had only been aggravated when she had twisted her ankle whilst trying pathetically to escape.

_Why had she even bothered trying to escape?_ Because of her that man was dead, a kind Samaritan helping out a pregnant woman in distress. Tears burned in her eyes as she thought about him, thought about how Hoyt had only killed because of her, _again. _She forced herself to push the thought aside before it broke her down. Forced herself to forget about the people who Hoyt had killed to get at her.

As more time passed she was beginning to get worried. It was silent upstairs, she could hear nothing, no footsteps, no muffled voices, _nothing_. _What the hells going on? _she thought to herself. She had heard the van drive off sometime ago and had yet to hear it return. Suddenly, as if on queue she heard frozen ground crunching beneath heavy tyre's.

She listened to muffled voices, then there was silence. She waited, straining to hear something, _anything_. Loud hurried footsteps above her made her jump. She followed the sounds across the ceiling above her, panicked when it got to the basement door.

She stood up when she heard locks turning in the door. She then watched as Drake barged down the stairs, Hoyt following. It was what, or rather _who_ was between them that worried her most. A woman, no more than 35, attractive but badly beaten up. Her resemblance to Jane was uncanny. Blood trickled from her nose and she had the start of an angry black eye forming. She had a split lip that made Jane's lip sting just looking at it. Jane wondered if the woman saw a reflection of herself as she stared back at her. The woman's eyes begged _'help me.'_

Jane could only look at her with a sorry look. "Hoyt, what the hells going on?" she asked.

"You're being punished." he told her as Drake shoved the woman across the room. She fell to the floor with a nasty smack. Jane rushed over to help her and immediately saw the fresh bleeding wound on the woman's head, _a consequence of her fall. _Jane was helping her to her feet when Hoyt came up behind her and grabbed a handful of her hair, ripping her head back as he pulled her to her feet.

Jane yelped in pain as Hoyt dragged her backwards, she could feel the cold scalpel he now held at her throat. She felt him kick her legs from underneath her and there was nothing she could do to stop herself from falling to the floor. Hoyt caught her before her stomach hit the ground but he only continued to push her down onto her back. He quickly straddled her, sitting on her stomach and even though he didn't rest all his weight on her it hurt like hell.

"Get off me you son-of-a-bitch!" she growled at him.

"After the show, Jane." he told her as he pinned her beneath his body, a scalpel still at her throat. "Meet substitute Jane." he said.

The sound of ripping material and hysterical cries turned her attention to substitute Jane. "Drake, no! Get away from her!" Jane bellowed as she could only watch him pull and tug wildly at the woman's clothes, ripping them from her body.

The woman's cries were as good as a dagger into Jane's chest. Another person suffering because of her.

"Drake, get the fuck away from her!" Jane roared angrily at him.

Drake ignored her orders, he was already too far gone to stop now. The woman lay pinned and now naked beneath him. She turned to face Jane and looked across the floor into her eyes. Jane could see the look in them, fear, pain, but also realisation. She knew what was about to happen to her, what her fate was to become in this cold and damp basement.

The woman's eyes clenched closed and she yelped in pain as Drake began thrusting into her. His grunts and groans seemed amplified in the basement. "Hoyt, stop him, please. Do what you want to me but leave her alone." she begged.

"Why would I do that?" he said.

Jane could see the pleasure on his face, could suddenly feel it pressed up against her thigh. "You sick fuck!" she roared at him.

"This is your doing, Jane. You're the reason that woman is getting raped and you are the reason I'm about to cut her open like all the others."

"Please don't." Jane begged.

"Why, Jane? Don't you want another body on your hands. Another innocent face to see when you close your eyes at night?"

Jane couldn't hold her tears in as she heard the woman sob, the sound that escaped Drake, a satisfied moan, told her that he had just spilled himself into the woman. A woman who shouldn't even have been here. Who was only here because of Jane, because she had tried to escape.

She turned to look at the woman who looked back at her, now a vacant look in her eyes. A look that said a little part of her had already died down in this basement. She barely felt Hoyt climb off her, just saw him walk across the basement to the woman. Realising what he was about to do she tried to push herself up but Drake was suddenly there and with a swift kick to her ribs she was flat on her back again.

The pain was unreal but she quickly rolled onto her side, brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around her tummy, shielding it from another kick that came from Drake. This one hit her arm, hard and painfully.

"Enough!" Hoyt yelled at him. "I want her to watch."

Drake pulled Jane onto her back and took Hoyt's previous place, but he didn't even try to hold his weight off her. He was heavy on top of her, and she could hardly move an inch under him even as she tried to push him off her. Her kicked arm offered little strength just excruciating pain. She felt suffocated beneath him. She turned away, she wouldn't watch.

"Make her see!" Hoyt growled.

Drake grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it from under her head, pulled it hard to the left so she was forced to look to the right at the woman who Hoyt now leant above, his scalpel resting on her throat, his other hand held the woman's tied hands down above her head.

She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see this woman's blood spill out onto the floor.

"Use this." she heard Hoyt said, followed by the sound of scraping steel. She opened her eyes and watched Drake catch a scalpel as it slid across the floor, away from Hoyt.

'_Son-of-a-bitch pulls those things outta his ass' _Jane thought.

The scalpel was pressed at her throat and Drake didn't even try not to nick her skin with it. She felt her skin slice apart, felt a small dribble of warm blood seep down her neck. "Oops." he muttered sarcastically. He then let up a little slightly and the blade just hovered above the tiny cut. "Now keep your eyes open or I jam this thing into your stomach." he warned her.

Thinking of her baby she did as she was told. She looked into the woman's eyes, watched as blood suddenly spurted from her neck, felt it hit her face. It was covering the room like a blanket, a spray of blood.

Jane could only listen as wet gurgles caught in the woman's throat, she was not only bleeding to death but choking on her own blood too. She didn't want to look but she had no choice but to watch as Hoyt began to cut the woman's stomach open. _The Surgeon back at work._

**TBC**

**Sorry it was a short chapter but I think it was all that was necessary for this chapter. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. I apologise if this chapter upset anyone. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

Maura remained seated as everyone else around her left the church. She had wanted to speak to Angela Rizzoli but she had followed right behind the coffin. _Why the hell did they even have a coffin, they didn't have a body _she thought bitterly as tears stung her eyes.

"Dr Isles."

She came out of her thoughts and looked up at the person who had spoken to her. Only now did she stand. "Gabriel." she said in disbelief. "What are you doing here..?" she asked. "Stupid question." she then added.

"I had to see if this was all true." he said as they both took a seat next to each other. "I was told Hoyt escaped and that she's been missing since." he summarised.

Maura nodded, waited for him to add something more but he didn't, instead he looked at her. _Was he waiting for answers?_

"I don't think she's dead." she blurted out.

"And neither do I." he told her.

His words shocked her. She shuffled forward onto the edge of her seat, closer to him. "Then why aren't you keeping her case open. Insist it happens."

"Because I can't." he said simply.

She looked at him for a moment, praying he would say something else, but he didn't. She'd heard enough. She pushed herself up but he quickly grabbed her wrist. It wasn't a painful grip, his touch was soft, gentle, but it told her he was determined. "That doesn't mean _I'm_ not going to keep looking for her."

Maura sat back down and looked at him. "I have no idea where to start." she confessed.

"You're looking for her too?" he asked, admiring her courage, her loyalty.

"She's my best friend; I can't give up on her. I know she wouldn't give up on me."

"When was the last time you spoke to her?" he asked.

"The night before she went missing, but she called me on the morning after, early…said there was something she needed to talk to me about. When I tried calling back I got nothing."

"Do you know what she wanted to talk to you about?"

"I have no idea." she said.

Gabriel nodded. "I need to see her case file."

"Okay." Maura said. She knew just how to get it.

~0~0~0~0~

Maura sat opposite Gabriel in a booth at the back of the Dirty Robber cop bar. They both had a cup of coffee in front of them, neither one of them said a word. They did both look up as Korsak and Frost approached them and slipped into the booth with them.

Korsak pulled Jane's case file from out of his jacket and passed it to Gabriel who immediately began looking through it. They watched in silence for a moment as he glanced through it. _There really wasn't much to look at in it._

Gabriel tried to hide the file slightly as the waitress came over and took Korsak and Frost's order of two coffees.

"CSU searched every inch of her apartment and found nothing, not a print not a hair." Frost said once the waitress had left.

"If Hoyt was in her apartment he was beyond careful not to let us know." Korsak added.

"Does anyone have the key to her place?" Gabriel asked, wanting to do his own search.

~0~0~0~0~

Maura unlocked the door and pushed it open. She stepped inside Jane's apartment and found herself wrapping her arms around herself. _It was cold in there. _It had never been cold in Jane's apartment; Maura had always found it cosy even thought there was not one thing in it that she would chose to decorate her own home with.

She couldn't help but jump when she felt Gabriel place his hands on her shoulders. She turned to face him, smiled and apologised. "I've not been in here since she went missing."

"Seems like a lifetime ago since I was here." Gabriel thought out loud.

Maura turned to face him, wondering about his words.

"Look, I'll search the living room."

"Okay, I'll start with the kitchen." Maura replied.

They were looking for anything, something that might give them a clue. Something CSU had missed. Maura made her way into Jane's kitchen and began looking for something but she wasn't sure what. She noticed how Gabriel was searching through drawers, cupboards, skimming through papers and magazines on Jane's side unit.

Taking his lead she began opening drawers, cupboards. She opened the cupboard under the sink and had to step back as oven cleaner spray, a bottle of bleach and some dish washer detergent fell out. It all scattered nosily across the floor.

She bent down and gathered them up. She began rearranging them in the cupboard so that they wouldn't fall back out. It was then that she noticed something, hiding behind the empty trash can. She reached in and pulled out the small white sick. It was only when she held it out in front of her she saw it, recognised it. It was a brand of pregnancy test that she had once chose to use herself, however her result had been different from the one she now held in her hand.

"Is that…a pregnancy test?"

Maura looked up, still holding the test in her hand. Gabriel was no longer searching the living room but he was instead stood behind her. Maura stood up and allowed Gabriel to take the test from her. She watched his eyes look at the test, _begging it to reveal the answer. _

"It's positive." she told him.

Gabriel looked up at her for a second then he turned his attention back to the test. "She's pregnant…?"

"I guess she didn't tell you."

Gabriel looked up at her again; she saw his cheeks flush slightly. "She told you about us?"

"She didn't have to. I could see it in her eyes. When you were back in town, and then when you were gone." she said. "This must have been why she phoned me. This must be what she wanted to talk about." she realised.

"It was just one night." Gabriel said, laughing nervously like a schoolboy.

"That's all it takes. " Maura said with a smile. It was the first time she had smiled in ages. She liked the idea of Jane being a mother. She knew her friend would be good at it. Suddenly her expression changed as a thought came to her. "What if Hoyt knows? He could be keeping Jane alive."

"Why would he do that? Hoyt hates everything about what makes a woman a woman. That's why he tortures them, cuts open their stomach's removes their…"

Maura had to stop him. She knew what Hoyt did to woman, had been the one to do the post mortems. "…I don't know. Maybe he wants to get the pleasure of cutting her open when she's full term." the words were sour on her tongue.

Gabriel had to turn away. He couldn't stand to think of Hoyt putting his hands or Jane, certainly not to hurt her. He thought about the baby, Jane's baby, his baby…their baby. "We need to get her case back out there. Put her face on the news, grab Hoyt's attention, and let him know we're still looking for her. If he's hiding her somewhere he could panic and move her. It could be our best shot at finding them."

Maura looked at him. It was a risky move. Hoyt would either do as Gabriel predicted, but she panicked he may just kill Jane and the baby._ If he hadn't already. _

~0~0~0~0~

_**1 month later**_

Hoyt sat on the porch in a comfy chair with his feet up resting on another chair. There was a radio playing on a table between them. In his hands was the ever familiar rifle. Jane shook her head as she watched him. She imagined pinning him to the floor and punching him in the face over and over. _That-oh-so-smug face._

Hoyt was making her exercise. She could no longer run through the forest. She struggled just doing on the spot exercises. Her meals came few and far between and despite her swollen tummy she had lost a lot of weight. Her arms and legs were just bones covered in pale and bruised flesh. Her long hair hung around her face and down her back. It was more unruly than usual and it showed signs of malnutrition. Its shine was gone it hung dull and split which was why she'd rather tie it back so she couldn't see it but she had no way to do it so she was forced to look at it.

The bones in her chest stood out, her cheekbones too. Making her face look almost skeletal, her sunken black eyes stood out like a sore thumb. The clothes she now wore just hugged her tummy but otherwise hung off her. With no meat on her body she felt the cold like daggers in her flesh, right through to her bones. She stopped jogging on the spot and bent forward to catch her breath.

"I never said you could stop, Janie." Hoyt said.

She rolled her eyes and refused to look at him. She tried to pretend he wasn't even there.

"Jane, I won't tell you again. You have to exercise." Hoyt said.

"Maybe if you'd feed me I'd have the energy too." she said angrily as she stood upright.

Hoyt glared back at her. "If you're not one hundred percent happy with your stay here, Jane, you can always tell the owner of the house." Hoyt said. Jane looked away and rolled her eyes again, un-amused by his sarcasm. "Oh wait! He doesn't give a shit!" Hoyt added, before laughing loudly.

A voice suddenly caught both of their attention. Hoyt stopped laughing and turned up the radio and listened to the reporter. "The search for missing Boston Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli is back on. New evidence has become available and the FBI is now very much involved."

_FBI…Gabriel, _thought Jane. Hoyt turned to look at her, saw the smile on her face. The sudden crack of a gunshot made her duck down, her arms instinctively wrapped around her tummy.

"Get back inside, now!" Hoyt yelled at her.

With the rifle in his hands she had no choice but to obey. She walked past him, un-prepared to move her arms from where they remained like a shield around her tummy. She stumbled forward as Hoyt jabbed the barrel of the gun into her back. She had to practically run across the small living area where a nice warm fire crackled away.

She never noticed Drake come up behind her just felt him grab her as he forced her into the basement. Hoyt followed, still aiming the rifle at her. She watched Hoyt, as Drake dragged the chain over to her, he was clearly panicked. She felt Drake lock the heavy cold chain around her ankle. It always had to be tighter now, her ankle was so bony.

She watched them both turn and leave the basement. The sound of locks turning told her she was stuck down here again. She headed straight for her bed, stepping over the large brown stain on the floor that remained from the night substitute Jane had been murdered.

She sat down and thought about the woman. A woman whose name she would never know. They had dragged her lifeless body out of the basement after having left it overnight with Jane.

She wondered where the woman's body would one day turn up. Somewhere out in the forest maybe, maybe hers and her baby's would be found nearby. She suddenly felt sick as she thought about the things Hoyt and his apprentices liked to do to dead bodies. Ways to keep abusing them even in death. She shuddered to think that maybe, just maybe he still visited that poor woman. _How long will you keep abusing my body once you've killed me? _She thought. _When will you kill me?_

She looked up as the locks turned and then the door opened. She watched as both Hoyt and Drake stepped into the basement. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the gleaming surgical tools in Hoyts hand.

_When will you kill me….? _she thought again. _Now…_

~0~0~0~0~

Maura was in her office. Gabriel was sat in there with her too. He couldn't stop thinking about Jane, about the test. Wondering whether Jane was still alive and carrying a baby, his baby. It startled them both when Maura's phone rang. Gabriel turned and watched and listened as she answered it.

"Dr Isles."

He watched her facial expressions change, confusion, panic, sadness. He saw her hide her face behind her hand, heard a muffled sniffle. When she looked back up he saw her red, tear-filled eyes.

"We'll be there as soon as." she said before she hung up. She hesitated to put the phone down, praying that Detective Frost who was on the other end would add something else, say everything he had just told her was a mistake.

"Maura, what is it?" Gabriel asked when he could take waiting no longer.

Maura put the phone down then looked up at him as tears rolled down her cheeks. "They've found a body…" she said, the rest of the words caught in her throat. Seconds later and along with a sob they finally spilled out. "It's Jane's."

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Those of you familiar with my writing will now I like to add as many twists and turns as possible to keep you guessing and on the edge of your seat. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and the favourite adds and things. Sorry it's taken so long to update.**

**Parts in italics are flashbacks. There's some at the beginning in Maura's POV. **

**Warning: This chapter includes some sexual violence.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 7**

Maura stared at nothing in particular as she remembered the walk through the forest. _The snow on the ground had been deep, coming up just over her ankles. It had poured into her boots, soaking her socks and shoes in freezing melted snow. _She thought about the body. _It had been partially wrapped in tarpaulin. _Safe from the elements, from the critters in the forest. That didn't mean that it wasn't a mess.

Only after the tarpaulin had been unwrapped had the body become visible. _It had been badly burned. The mouth hung open, as if in a constant but silent scream, and Maura could see the teeth were all missing. The hands and feet were also missing._

It had taken Maura and Gabriel two hours to drive to the scene where the body had been found by a hiker. She hated to think that Jane had been killed out in the forest. Such a lonely place to die in but also because Jane wasn't the biggest fan of the outdoors, she was a city girl. _It made her angry to think of the pleasure Hoyt would have gotten from that. _

She pulled her attention away from the nothing she was looking at and looked down at her desk which she was sat behind. Although the body had been released to them, she had not been the one to do the post-mortem. She had started to watch but had left just minutes into it, a first for her.

She looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." she shouted. The voice saying it sounding nothing like her own.

She watched as Gabriel walked in. The usual greeting would be to smile at someone but when she saw him she saw his red eyes. They made tears burn in her own eyes again. She knew Gabriel had stayed to watch the entire post-mortem, hard as it had been for him.

"All her teeth had been pulled out. There was a couple found in the tarpaulin, some loose hair too." Gabriel told her. "There were….no signs of a baby." he said, his voice shaky.

Maura looked up at him. "That can't be. There should be something…."

"You said Hoyt might have been keeping her alive just because of the baby..? Well, maybe she miscarried or he was just waiting until she was further along in her pregnancy before _he_ terminated it." Gabriel said angrily.

"And maybe it's not Jane. Why remove the hands, the feet, burn it beyond recognition…? And those teeth, in the tarpaulin, what if they were planted?"

The way Gabriel paced around her office told Maura he wasn't convinced by her words.

"The tests will come back, they will tell us that the body doesn't belong to Jane." she told him confidently. "So we just have to keep looking for her."

"If that isn't her in that morgue then all it means is that she is still out there somewhere with Hoyt. Or she could just be lying in a grave somewhere else waiting for another hiker to come along and find her. Either way, what if he still does have her and there are complications with the pregnancy? What if he's really hurt her…? What if…?" Gabriel said, struggling not to fall apart. Maura struggled not to as well. "She's pregnant with my baby. The woman I love. I should be protecting her, but I don't even know if she's still alive."

The shrill ringing of Maura's phone made them both jump. She looked at him, feeling his pain and frustration, before she finally picked up the phone, praying it was the test results back. Gabriel watched her, saw the disappointed look on her face.

"You're sure." she asked, her voice shaking as tears began to fall.

Gabriel immediately knew it was bad news, he looked away as he swiped a tear that fell rebelliously.

"What, but that doesn't make sense?" Maura said, grabbing Gabriel's attention. "Okay, thank you." she said, then she hung up.

"What was that about?"

"The tests came back. The teeth and the hair, it all belongs to Jane….but the body's not hers. There were surgical pins detected on the X-ray in the left femur. Jane never broke her left femur." she said. "Gabriel, this means Jane _is_ still alive!" she told him knowingly.

~0~0~0~0~

Jane was sat on her bed, the only place she could sit in this God-forsaken room. She was wearing an old blue knitted sweater, a wife beater beneath it. She had on a pair of slacks and two pairs of socks but she was still cold in her ice-box of a prison. She wrapped her quilt tight around her. She tucked her legs up to her body, desperate to stay warm.

The sound of chains scraping across the floor as she moved her legs were like nails on a chalkboard. She wished they weren't attached because the anger she felt for Hoyt and Drake right now would give her the strength she needed to kill the both of them. But not when could barely walk five steps before the chain allowed her to go no further. She was like a dog stuck on a retractable lead.

She tried to lay down but the moment her face touched the pillow her entire head raged with pain. She yelped in agony and sat back up. She leant over the edge of the bed and spat out a mouthful of blood as a flashback of how her mouth had come to be full of blood flashed before her eyes.

_Drake and Hoyt had come into the basement carrying what looked like a pair of pliers and some sharp scissors. She had made a feeble attempt to fight back against Drake who had pinned her to the floor. Hoyt had then used the scissors to cut some of her hair off, some he had simply ripped from her head. Which had now left parts of it shorter than others, it looked a mess but it was the least of her problems. _

_Hoyt had then used the pliers to reach into her mouth and rip out four of her teeth. Two at the back on the top, and two at the back on the bottom of her jaw. They had both then left the basement, leaving her lying on the floor choking on her own blood and whimpering in pain._

The flashback ended but the pain was suddenly worse, all too real now it was not just a memory. She spat out some more blood and tried to sit still because right now the slightest movement hurt.

She was just about to think how this situation couldn't get anymore hopeless, how she couldn't feel anymore lonelier, when she felt something that snapped her out of her thoughts. Her hand shot to her stomach and she felt it again. "Wow.." she muttered, not even giving the pain it caused her to speak a second thought. She felt it again "Oh my God! Is that you little one?"

This time she smiled as she felt it again. She hadn't really felt her baby kicking or moving much before. Right now it felt like it was doing summersaults. She rested her hand on the spot and felt tears burn her eyes. "If you can kick that hard then you must be ok." she said, having been worried since her fall in the forest, her beating in the basement, the most recent attack she had suffered. The baby kicked again as if to reply. "You're tough little one, aren't you." she said, still smiling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She carefully lay down, thinking only of her baby and not the pain. She left her hand lying on her stomach and as she settled down so did the baby. "Nap time, sweetie." she muttered.

"How sweet." she heard.

She hadn't even heard the door open nor had she seen Drake make his way down the stairs into the basement. "What the hell do you want?" she asked, sitting up.

"Your face looks sore." he said referring to her bust lip. Something that Drake had caused by punching her in the face during Hoyt's struggle to pull out her teeth. Her whole face was clearly swollen, her lips stained red with her blood.

"It still doesn't look as bad as yours." she shot at him. She suddenly wondered where Hoyt was but then as she thought about the things Hoyt liked to do with dead bodies she didn't want to think about where he was or what he could be doing to that poor woman's corpse. "Where's your boss?" she asked.

"He's busy," Drake informed her with a smirk, "and he ain't my boss."

"Sure is he. He tells you what to do and, like the little lap-dog you are, you obey."

"Not always." he said with a sadistic smile.

She watched as he looked at her, his eyes snaking over her body which was, thankfully, concealed beneath the quilt. He licked his lips and with less confidence than she'd had just ten second ago she shakily asked "What the hell do you want, Drake?"

"What I want, is an end to this shit. I only signed up…" he said, getting far too close for comfort, "for a quick fuck, and well generally just a bit of fun, but this…. This is stupid."

he said as he knelt down on the bed.

Jane pulled the quilt tight around her. "You know what Hoyt said…" she told him as she looked him square in the eyes, "…wait your fucking rush." she snapped angrily.

The backhander he gave her was the last thing her face needed. It knocked her flat on her back. She felt cold air hit her body as Drake ripped the quilt from her body. His body then fell down on top of her, heavy and clumsy.

She tried to push him off her, but he was too heavy, too much muscle for her tired weakened body, because the lack of decent food and being held prisoner in a damp basement for months had left her weak and she hated it. She hated to be this vulnerable, it wasn't who she was.

She yelped in pain as Drake grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head, then in one sharp grip held them both in one hand. _She__'__d always hated having skinny wrists, now even more so. _She could only try to wriggle free from him now.

Her frustration boiled over with Drake's next move, "No!" she cried out as Drake tucked his hand into her slacks. He roughly jabbed two fat fingers into her and there was nothing she could do to stop him. "Get the hell off me!" she growled at him.

His response was to crash his lips onto hers, muffling her cries of protest and pain as he added another finger into her. The pain was one thing but the humiliation was another. She couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and silently apologised to her baby who she was sure would be getting crushed beneath Drake.

Suddenly, the thought of someone hurting her baby, the baby she had just felt moving inside her made her unbelievably angry. As soon as Drake moved his mouth away from hers she did the only thing she could, she spat at him. _Right in the eye. _She wondered it he had read her mind as he made his next move. His head butted hers with a deafening crunch. The pain was blinding, sickening. She had wanted to do it to him but now she could barely move.

She could only think about the pain as Drake moved on top of her. He unbuckled his belt and then pulled clumsily at her slacks, trying to pull them down. Jane grabbed hold of them, refusing to be Drake's victim. He backhanded her hard again. Her head whipped to the side, her mouth filled with blood. Lying flat on her back meant she could only choke on the blood as it pooled at the back of her throat.

She couldn't help but think about how her baby would die because she was going to choke on her own blood. How ironic it would be _her _fault her baby would die, not Hoyt's after all. That thought suddenly angered her so much that she pulled her wrists from his grasp. She made a fist with her left hand, wrapped her right palm around it and used the strength and force from both arms to elbow Drake in the face.

He fell backwards and she managed to squirm from underneath him as he held his bleeding nose, his blood gushing onto her bed. She tried to run but he grabbed hold of her sweater. She pulled hard against him, ripping the sweater so a good half of her bare back was left exposed.

She turned and elbowed him again. Once she was free from his grasp she ran as far towards the stairs, the basement door, as the chain around her ankle would allow her. "Hoyt!" she screamed as loud as she could. "Hoyt!" she yelled again. Hardly able to believe she was begging Hoyt, of all people, for help.

The feel of leather slapping down on the bare flesh on her back was too painful to stand, _literally. _Jane fell to the floor, which was followed by another crack. Drake stood above her, nose still bleeding as he hit her once more with his belt.

With each painful '_crack'_ Jane felt her skin rip apart, leaving deep angry slashes across her back. "Stop!" she begged.

'_Crack' _

She was expecting another lashing when they stopped, giving Jane but a second to register the pain. She was suddenly tugged backwards, pulled up onto her knees. Drake had wrapped the belt tight around her neck, cutting off her air. He used her belt to pull her to her feet.

She tired to claw her way free, but his grip was too tight. He pushed her right up against a wall, slamming her into it. The pain in her stomach was sickening and knocked what little wind she had in her out of her.

Drake was pressed right up against her. She could feel his hard cock pressed against her ass. She knew he was about to continue with his desire to rape her when he began pulling on her trousers. She was about to black out when there was a loud bang. She fell down onto the floor, too out of it to save her face from smacking the cold concrete floor. Her cheek bore the brunt of it.

Even after or moment or two she was still in too much pain to push herself up from the floor where she lay, her entire body trembling with pain, to see who had fired the shot and who had in fact been shot. For the pain she felt it could well have been herself.

She jumped as she felt a hand touch her. She crawled across the room until the chain around her ankle pulled tight and she could move no more. She finally looked up at Hoyt and then around the room. Lying on the floor, looking back at her, blood gurgling out of his mouth was Drake.

Tears burned in her eyes before they spilled down her cheeks along with a sob that she couldn't hold in. She wanted to pray this was a nightmare that she would wake up from. She prayed she was back in her apartment, safe in her own bed and free from pain. Her tears began to fall freely and she didn't even bother to force back her sobs.

She looked at Drake again and was sure he muttered the word bitch right before, with a wet gurgle, he stopped moving. She sighed with relief, he was dead. _One beast down... _She brought her legs up and rested her head on her knees again. All she could do was stay sat on the floor. She didn't realize how badly she was shaking at first.

She remained where she was, even when she heard Hoyt drag Drake's body across the floor and up the stairs. He seemed to do it with such ease. Finally she heard the slam of the basement door, the locks turning. _She was alone again._

She waited for a moment before she pushed herself up, carefully. She was shaking so much she feared she would fall over. Moving, even slightly, caused her immense pain. Hesitantly, and then slowly, she sat back down on the bed. Yelping at the pain it caused her. The bed was the last place she wanted to be but it was better for the baby than sitting on a cold concrete floor, certainly one that was now stained in more blood.

She grabbed the quilt and wrapped it around her, as tight as her beaten body would allow. She sat there wide eyed. She wouldn't dare close her eyes, not even for a second. She was more than exhausted and her head still spun, making her feel more and more nauseous and dizzy as the seconds ticked by.

She felt the baby kick and placed her hand on her stomach. "I know how you feel. I'm scared too." she said as tears filled her eyes. They rolled rebelliously down her cheeks, she didn't have the energy to try to control them. So she continued to let them fall as she sobbed.

**TBC**

**Hope no ones too angry that I let Jane get so beaten up….again. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is just a short chapter to show a pass in time. Jane is another month into her pregnancy and things are still looking as bleak as ever.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 8**

_**1 month later**_

All Jane could do was pace back and forth in her cell. Outside the rain was pounding against the ground. Hoyt had been making Jane exercise outside when it had began, the heavy droplets of cold rain had been like tiny hammers against her tired body. Although she had only been in it for less than a minute it had soaked her through to the bone. Her hair hung lose down her back, wet, cold and still dripping water.

She had changed her clothes since returning to the basement but she was still frozen. As she paced she chewed the sleeve of the thick cardigan she was wearing. She was so hungry she was damn-near tempted to eat her sleeve, but she decided against it.

As she paced back towards the bed she had to look at the corner of the room. Rain water seeped in through the walls, making the concrete-less patch even more of a bog; refreshing the room with the foul smell of bog. As the smell reached her she had to cover her nose and mouth with her chewed sleeve.

~0~0~0~0~

_**Days later**_

Jane shot up in bed as thunder cracked in the sky. Even down in the basement it was deafening. She had never been scared of thunder but right now she barely trusted her prison to keep her safe from the angry elements that raged in the sky.

Like a child she settled back down and threw the blanket over her and held her pillow over her head. "If we can't run from it, we'll hide from it kid." she said as she placed one hand protectively on her stomach and closed her eyes in a bid to fall back asleep.

~0~0~0~0~

By the time Jane woke up the thunder had stopped. She looked around and suddenly noticed something was very, _very, _wrong. She tried to sit up but she couldn't. She looked down at her wrists, they were tied to the frame of her bed. She tried to move her legs, those too were tied to the bed.

"Oh, Janie." Hoyt said in a sing-song voice.

She turned to face him. He was on her right hand side, with two strides he was at her side. It wasn't his closeness that made her cry out in panic it was the gleaming scalpel in his hand.

"Time to die." he told her with a sadistic smile.

All she could do was cry out as he peeled back the sheet that lay across her hugely swollen belly. "Please, Hoyt, please don't!" she cried, but the words were just mumbles that she herself barely understood.

Hoyt continued to look her in the eyes, smirking as he moved his hand over her belly. All she could do was sob as he lowered the blade onto her skin, dragged it across, cutting open her belly. Her screams of pain echoed around her, taunting her.

Her screams were replaced then by another's. She looked up, her vision blurred. She saw Hoyt holding a small crying baby, her baby. He placed the crying baby down on Jane's chest. Jane tried to look at her baby but as her blood spilled from her body so did her life.

She did however see the scalpel that Hoyt thrust towards her baby. "Hoyt, no!" she screamed….

Jane bolted upright in bed. Her heart punched wildly against her chest. She reached up and wiped the perspiration from her face. She then reached down and placed both her hands on her stomach. Her baby gave her a reassuring kick. "It was just a dream, Jane…" she told herself. "…just a dream." she told herself again.

She moved her hand away and it was then she felt something a little warm, sticky. She felt a small twinge of pain as she peeled up her sweater. The sob that followed was uncontrollable as was the need to throw up.

On her stomach was a small cut clean incision. She knew just how it had happened, who had done it… _Hoyt..._

~0~0~0~0~

Upstairs Hoyt was sat in an armchair in front of a crackling fire. It spat out embers that cooled and turned black on the rug.

He held up his hand, looked at the scalpel in it, the blade stained with blood. He held it under his nose and took in a deep sniff of Jane's blood before exhaling. He smiled and settled back into his chair, "It's almost time, Janie." he said with a smirk.

**TBC**

**Hope everyone's had or is having a fantastic Christmas!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, here is the second part.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 9**

_**1 month later**_

Maura was in her lab. She was geared up and already part way through the post-mortem of a young Caucasian woman. She had already done the Y incision and was now preparing for the examination of the brain.

She turned away from the table and continued to prep herself for the procedure. She picked up the scalpel, ready for the incision she would first have to make on the scalp. She was about to turn when she heard the whisper of a familiar voice. She looked up and listened, _"Maura…" _the voice came again, this time whispered right down her ear.

She spun around to find no one behind her. The scalpel fell from her hand when she looked down at the autopsy table. Jane lay there, her skin pale, an almost lavender colour and her lips a pale blue. Her eyes were wide open and staring straight at Maura.

"Maura!" Jane's voice whispered down her ear again.

She spun around to find Jane standing behind her, her throat slit open, blood trickling from the wound. Maura could only stare back wide eyed. The voice came again down her ear. Once more she turned, this time Jane lay back on the table. Maura looked at her, she began to sob as tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't hold in the scream that escaped her lips as Jane's stomach was cut open by an invisible blade. Jane's scream was deafening, piercing like a banshees.

"Maura!" a voice whispered into her ear. She spun around and this time came face to face with Hoyt. He smiled sadistically at her before he swung his arm at her. The scalpel in his hand whipped across her throat, spilling her blood everywhere.

"Maura!" a voice yelled at her as she collapsed to the floor. Hoyt crouched over her body, his hand reaching out to touch her.

"_Maura!"_

Maura jumped from her sleep as a hand touched her shoulder. She was out of breath as she looked up to see Gabriel stood above her, a look of shock on his face. "Geez, Maura, I'm sorry. I was worried, you were crying in you sleep." he said.

Maura sat up straight in her chair and brushed the tears from her face. She pushed herself back from her desk on which she had slumped over and fallen asleep, something she had never before done in her life. "I was having a dream…" she told him. He looked back at her and she knew he suspected it was more than a dream. "It was about Jane." she told him. "It was more like a nightmare actually."

"I had one too, last night. We found her, minutes too late. Hoyt had killed her…and the baby." Gabriel confessed.

Maura looked at him with empathy. After a moment or two she had to laugh which made Gabriel look back at her in confusion. "Did I miss the joke?" he asked.

"Maternal instinct. The drive to protect one's offspring. I think Jane will take that to a whole new level. She'll probably teach the baby to successfully shoot a target from miles off by the time its three." she said with a little chuckle.

Gabriel had to laugh too. "I can see that. The baby's first words will probably be Miranda rights."

Maura smiled, she could imagine that, imagine the proud look on Jane's face.

~0~0~0~0~

Although the water was nowhere near as hot as she would have liked it to be, the spray from the shower felt amazing on Jane's body. She stood with her back to the curtain, sat on the other side was Hoyt. Since she had been his prisoner Hoyt had made her shower just once a week. He had always made her shower with one hand cuffed to the pipe in the wall that the water ran through. Today he had done no such thing, possibly because he knew with the condition she was in she would have no chance of outrunning him, or being able to successfully fight him.

The water only ever ran hot for a few minutes before it turned stone cold, that usually meant her shower was over. As she felt the temperature begin to dip she shut it off, wishing she could have just five more minutes under the hot spray. Her back ached and the hot water provided some relief.

Knowing her relief was out of reach she decided it was time to get out, and get wrapped up in a towel. Hoyt would then lead her back to the basement. His reasoning was that if she tried to escape she would die out in the forest from exposure, having only a towel around her naked body for warmth.

She pushed the shower curtain aside and screamed, startled at the face that glared at her. _Hoyt. _She stood there and glared back at him for a moment before she grabbed the shower curtain and tried to pull it back across but Hoyt grabbed her bony arm, his harsh grip pinching what little flesh was left on her wrist bone. She continued to try to pull the curtain across in an attempt to cover her naked body from Hoyt's view. She gave up with a defeated "Ugh" when Hoyt's grip tightened.

The second he released her wrist she stepped out of the shower. She tried to barge past him and grab her towel but Hoyt stretched his arm out in front of her, his hand resting securely on the wall next to her, blocking her path. He stepped in front of her again and glared at her. She was boiling over with anger, which was only made worse as his eyes snaked their way down her body, before they could roam too low she pushed past him and grabbed her towel and quickly wrapped it around herself.

The sound of Hoyt chuckling made her want to swing out and punch him square in the jaw, "I wonder if your parts on the inside will be as perfect as the parts on your outside." he snickered from behind her.

Jane snapped, she spun around as quick as her clumsy pregnant body would let her and swung her wrist out. It connected hard with Hoyt's jaw, Jane heard a crunch and screamed out in agony. Her wrist seemed to burn with pain, her whole arm felt useless, numb. She dove out of the bathroom but was moving too slow.

Hoyt dove out after her, slamming her hard into the wall, crushing her with his body. He grabbed hold of her only to then slam her back against the wall. He did it again before letting her fall to the floor. He let her stay there, as she struggled to try and get her breath back.

He gave her only seconds before he pulled her up by her hair. "You only get to try that once, Jane. Next time you do I'll cut you open so fast you'll see the flies buzzing around your body before I slit you throat!" he growled at her.

Jane remained perfectly still and allowed his words to register. She felt her baby kick inside her, probably in protest at being bashed about. "I won't try it again." she told him.

"I know you won't. Now get back down in the basement where you belong." he told her with a helpful shove towards the basement door.

Jane pushed back against him, the thought of going back down in the basement made her begin to freak out. She felt like she would suffocate if she had to go back into it. She tried to spin around in Hoyt's grip but he tightened the hold he had on her arms. She yelped in pain as he griped her wrist which she was sure was fractured. His grip only doing more damage.

The pain was blinding and she could no longer put up a fight as he pushed her into the basement and slammed the door shut behind her. She turned on the stairs and began pounding on the door with the only arm she could use. She kicked out at it as she screamed as loud as she could.

"Hoyt..! Damn-it, Hoyt let me out! You can't keep me here! Let me out…! Hoyt!" she screamed as she pounded and kicked the door for as long as she could, feeling the little energy she had draining out of her like blood from an open wound. Finally the last dribble of energy spilled out.

Her legs gave out from beneath her and she slid down the door. Her ass hit the wooden step beneath her, hard. She managed to hit the door one last time as tears poured down her face.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and to those who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 9**

_**2 months later. **_

Jane was working out as best as she could in the basement. Her exercise outside had stopped altogether now, in fact she hadn't been outside for months. She'd only left the basement to be allowed her weekly shower, which fortunately had continued. Her workout routine was to hit out at a punching bag that wasn't there. It was something that she didn't want to forget how to do because when the time came for it she _would_ use these skills against Hoyt, _or die trying to._

Even though the last time she had hit Hoyt her weak bones had fractured in protest she was determined she would be strong enough to fight him again when she next got the opportunity. Although that injury had healed the memory of it hadn't. The fact that her malnutrition had only worsened had actually made her body less able to fight, but it didn't mean she wouldn't when the time came.

After a moment more of exercise her arms dropped to her side, _she was done. _She hated her lack of energy but Hoyt had taken to feeding her once a day at most. Occasionally she would get two meals and sometimes she wouldn't get a thing. He had brought her a multi-pack bag of crisps a week ago and she was trying to make them last, but she was always hungry. _Eating for two _was her excuse.

She was also feeling really run down the last few days. Her entire body ached all the time and she had an almost constant chesty cough that made her sound like she was barking. Each cough hurt her throat and chest more than the last and it was only getting worse. Her cold prison cell didn't help; in fact it was making it worse. As the winter worsened so did the conditions of the basement.

Starved and exhausted, she slumped down on her bed. Her huge swollen tummy growled in angry attention for food. She reached for a half-eaten packet of crisp. She was about to reach in a grab one when the packet began rustling in her hand. She threw it to the floor in shock then watched as a huge cockroach crawled out.

"Christ! Gross!" she yelled as she stood up and stormed across the room. Having moved too far the chain suddenly pulled tight. She managed to steady herself but it aggravated her already injured ankle, setting off the pain in it. "Shit!" she muttered angrily as she limped back over to her bed.

Not about to sit down she kicked out at it; sending it sliding across the floor. Still angry she reached down and picked up the lightweight bed frame and tipped it upside down before she kicked it again, then again, then again. She spun around when she heard the basement door open with a bang; Hoyt came practically running down the stairs.

"What's. Going. On?" he asked her, pronouncing every word slowly and clearly as if to show how annoyed he was.

Rather than speak to him she showed him by kicking the bed again. Hoyt didn't seem impressed; in fact he'd totally changed since killing Drake. It was like having her around was just an inconvenience to him. _So kill me already you prick _she thought.

He stormed down the last two steps and walked up to her with an instrument she recognised, a tazer. "Stop making so much noise." he said. His tone told her it was the only warning she would get.

"Why?" she asked, purposely shouting. "You have me in the middle of nowhere. _Who_ is going to hear me?" she yelled.

She crumpled to the floor with a yelp as Hoyt pressed the tazer against her thigh. He took a step back and left her on the floor. Completely exhausted she didn't have the energy to push her heavily pregnant body up. She listened to the sound of his shoes slapping down on the concrete as he made his way over to the stairs. "Son-of-a-bitch." she growled at him, stopping him in his tracks.

She looked up as he turned to face her. She wiped away a tear that had rolled down her cheek and managed to push herself up. Showing him he couldn't, _wouldn't, _beat her down.

He looked at her, smirking in a silence that seemed to last forever, hanging around them like a blanket. "I've been thinking, Janie." he finally said.

"Bet that hurt." she shot at him before she began coughing. She clutched her chest, wincing in pain.

Hoyt just laughed at her and then turned serious again. He glared at her in a silence for what seemed like forever again and then finally she could take the silence no more.

"What?" she yelled at him.

"I've been thinking about your baby…" he suddenly said.

Immediately she protectively wrapped her arms around her stomach. She looked at Hoyt, waiting for him to make a move. Adrenaline was flooding through her body and she was willing to fight for her unborn child. She was sick of being forced to be a helpless victim.

Hoyt saw her reaction and purposely took a step toward her, wanting to intimidate her. She didn't move so much as an inch even though his closeness made her heart beat faster. _Bring it on you bastard _she thought, prepared.

"I was thinking about your baby and when its born."

"You're not gonna touch my baby." Jane told him matter-of-factly.

Hoyt smiled, said "I've decided that if it's a boy I'm going to keep it. I'll raise it as my own. Raise it to be just like me." he told her.

Jane felt tears burning in her eyes, wrapped her arms tighter around her tummy. She turned her back on him, trying to block out his words

"I need someone to pass my talents on to. Share my skills with." he continued.

"No!" she roared at him, turning to face him and taking an angry step towards him, getting in his face.

Hoyt laughed and said, "But if it's a girl, I'm gonna cut it open like I'm gonna cut you open."

Jane lunged forward at him, moving so fast that as the chain pulled tight it pulled her leg right from underneath her. She fell to the fall, landing on her hands and knees, slapping them hard against the concrete.

She yelped in pain as Hoyt pressed the tazer against her shoulder. She rolled onto her side, holding her arm which felt like it was on fire. Hoyt jabbed the tazer into her arm and once more she cried out in pain. "Please, don't!" she begged, thinking of her baby.

Hoyt finally stopped. He stepped backwards onto the first step and sat down on the one above. He watched Jane writhe in pain on the floor. "If you would rather, I could keep a baby girl around. I wonder if she would grow up to look just like her Momma." he said.

Jane looked up at him, fully understanding his words and what they implied. "You sick fucking pervert!" she growled.

Hoyt laughed, said, "You're an extraordinarily beautiful woman, Jane. If you passed even half of your looks onto a daughter she'd be a rare prize to have, to take."

Jane glared angrily at him, wishing she had the strength to rip his head off, if only to get him to stop talking about her baby.

"Do you have any ideas what the baby is?" Hoyt asked. "Girl or boy?"

"I'll kill you before you harm my baby!" she told him confidently.

"You won't get the chance." he said with a smirk.

"Believe me, I will!" she told him confidently.

Jane could only lay on the floor as Hoyt stepped over her. He walked over to the multi-pack of crisps and grabbed them. He turned and walked over to the half empty packet on the floor and kicked it over to her as she began coughing again, her chest tight and in pain.

"Make them last." he said as he stepped over her again and began climbing the stairs. "It's all you'll be eating until I get back."

She looked up as he stopped on the stairs. "You know, you should really have that coughed looked at." he said before he burst out laughing. Jane found it less than funny.

She continued to lie there for a moment when he slammed the door shut. She looked down at the half empty packet of crisps by her hand of which half of its contents lay on the floor. She had no idea how long he was going to be gone for or where the hell he was going. She scooped the contents on the floor back into the bag.

She slowly managed to push herself up and sat down on her bed. She listened to the van as it drove away. She listened for as long as she could hear it then it went silent, really silent. She thought about the crisps, if Hoyt was going to be away for a few days then she needed to make them last. Luckily she still had a full bottle and a half of water. It was the one thing Hoyt always left her with plenty of.

She pushed herself up off the bed and was about to take a step forward when pain ripped through her. It was so strong it knocked her off her feet, thankfully she landed on the bed: clutching her side. The pain lingered for what felt like hours, but was only minutes, before it passed.

With the pain gone, she struggled to get her breath back but finally she had it under control again. She went to stand up again but screamed in agony as the pain returned. It lasted longer this time and took her breath away even more. She waited for the pain to pass but it lingered on and on….._and on_…getting worse and worse until all she could do was release a bloodcurdling scream.

~0~0~0~0~

"I have to go back to Washington tomorrow." Gabriel said to Maura.

She looked at him from where she stood in her kitchen as she remained seated at the table. "What about Jane?" she asked clutching her coffee cup between her hands.

"I have to go. It's only for a week and then I will be right back."

"Jane might not have a week, Gabriel. With each day that passes by she loses time. She's nearly full term now. Hoyt could kill her any day."

"Maura, we've not stopped working on this case and we still have nothing. It's been seven months." he reminded her.

"So you're just giving up on her as well?" she said sadly as she stood up and carried her cup over to the sink. She emptied what was left down the drain and dropped the cup into the sink.

Her heart sank; she didn't need another person giving up on Jane. Barry Frost seemed to have accepted the fate of his partner and even Korsak was now wrapped up in the case of a murdered teen. It was like he loved having the distraction as did Frost who was working with him. If Gabriel gave up on the case too then it would just be Maura. She wasn't a cop, she had no idea what to do to find a missing person and catch a vicious killer. She didn't have the connections that Gabriel had.

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, Gabriel spoke "No! Maura, I've told you that I'm in this until the end. Until I find Jane and Hoyt, because I'm going to make that bastard pay!"

Maura nodded. "I'm sorry. I should have known you weren't giving up. I just feel like….I can't help feeling like maybe we're not going to find Jane alive…and now I sound like I'm giving up."

Gabriel sighed. She knew he didn't want to hear negativism. "Maura…"

"No, look Gabriel, I know you don't want to hear those sorts of thoughts but like you said we have nothing. In my heart I know Jane is still alive. I know it. I just have no idea how we're supposed to find her. I feel like I'm letting her down." she told him, her eyes filling up with tears. "I would give anything to swap places with her." she told him as her tears burst their banks.

She reached up her hands and hid her face behind them. It was only when she felt Gabriel's supportive arms wrap around her that she moved them away, to wrap her arms around him as she let her tears fall.

~0~0~0~0~

Maura had fallen asleep on the couch. She presumed she'd probably cried herself to sleep, she hadn't had a decent sleep in weeks and she was exhausted. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the things Hoyt could be doing to Jane.

She pushed herself up on the couch and noticed a piece of paper on the glass coffee table in front of her. It read: _Maura, _

_Had to go. Didn't want to wake you_

_I'll call you at 11.30pm, when I get to the _

_airport, to check on you. _

_Gabriel. _

She put it back down and looked at her watch. _Midnight. _He hadn't called. She then noticed the cup of coffee on the table. She guessed Gabriel had made her, but it had gone cold now. She got up and went and rinsed the cup and left it to drain. She was suddenly reminded of how exhausted she felt and the pounding headache that she had.

_Enough was enough, she was off to bed. _She walked across the kitchen, turning the lights off as she stepped out of it. She checked the living room lights were all off and had just begun making her way towards her bedroom when she heard a knock on the door.

She couldn't help but wonder who could be calling round at this time of night. She thought perhaps it was Gabriel, maybe he'd forgotten to tell her something. She walked over to her door and opened it without checking.

She swung her door open to find…_nothing. _Confused and then thinking perhaps it was just Bass moving around somewhere she shut the door and locked it all up. She turned and was about to make her way to her bedroom when she heard a knock again. Being right by her front door she could easily tell that _was_ where the sound had come from.

She silently stepped over to it and this time looked through the peephole before opening it up. She saw nothing. She closed it again and put the chain on. She took a few steps back from it then jumped back more with a startled scream as the knock came again. Without really thinking it through she jumped forward, unlocked and ripped open the door, her heart pounding in her chest. _Nothing_.

She leant forward out the door, quickly glancing all around but still she saw nothing. She stepped right out of the door and took a good look down the street. She didn't even see any house lights on. She looked ahead and saw the same lack of lights, up the street was just the same. _Not a soul in sight. _

A chill ran up her spine and she quickly ran back inside slamming the door shut behind her, making sure every lock was turned, every bolt pushed across and the chain securely fixed. She lingered by the door for a moment. The sound of a clatter behind her made her spin round so fast she stumbled and fell into the door.

She them saw Bass right behind her in the hallway. He'd knocked her phone off the stand having bumped into the cupboard upon which the phone stood. "_Geez,_ Bass, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she said as she walked over and picked up her phone. She placed it by her ear and noticed that it made no sound, when she moved it away and looked at it she saw the damage.

She looked down at Bass who had come to a stand-still by her feet, looking up curiously at her. "Bass, sweetie, you broke the phone." she said as she put it down on the cupboard. She crouched down and patted Bass's shell. "And people say that puppies are destructive." she muttered. "Good night. No more breaking things." she said to Bass as she stood up and finally managed to make it to her bedroom.

~0~0~0~0~

It was a _creak _that woke Maura from her sleep. She had hardly been in a deep sleep but the quiet creak had her suddenly wide awake and alert. She lifted her head off the pillow and listened through the darkness of her house.

_Creak. Thump._

"Bass!" she called out in a whispered voice.

She pushed herself up slightly, resting her weight on her elbows. She continued to listen out. For a moment she heard nothing, then another _creak. _

_What on earth is he up to? _she thought to herself as she sat fully upright. She rubbed her tired eyes which had begun to adjust to the darkness. She moved her hands away and caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her bedroom; a black silhouette standing out in the dark….._Bass_, still as stone on the blanket where he slept in her room.

She turned to her bedroom door as she heard another, louder _creak_. Heart pounding, she tried to push herself up off the bed as her bedroom door burst open. Something,_ or rather someone_, caught her ankle and pulled it, _hard. _She screamed loudly as she went soaring forward and fell straight off the other side of the bed, her head connected with the corner of her cupboard.

The pain was sickening but she pushed herself up and tried to dash around the bed but her attacker was coming at her. She turned and was about to dive over the bed when a painful electric shock took her legs from beneath her. She screamed in excruciating pain.

She fell forwards onto her bed as her attacker continued to hold the tazer against her back. Her cries of pain were now muffled by her thick quilt which she lay face down against. Finally the tazer was pulled away from her, but the pain still lingered, pain that called her into unconsciousness.

She was barely with it when she was flipped over onto her back. She could see nothing but she heard a family voice say, "I'm in need of a good Doctor, Doctor Isles."

"Hoyt…" she slurred before she succumbed to unconsciousness.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this has taken a while but it's a pretty long chapter. Beware, lots of blood and violence.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 11**

Gabriel turned his car onto Maura's street, his tires skidding on the icy road.. He had his phone resting between his shoulder and his ear as he spoke into it. "Maura, this is Gabriel…._again. _I need you to pick up if you're there. I tried your house phone but I think its off the hook or something…anyway, look, I just got a call from a friend who works as a ranger out near Maine. He said that two bodies have turned up. One is an local pensioner, the other…was the guard that Hoyt used when he escaped. I did some checking and I found out that…"

Gabriel stopped speaking when he pulled up behind a cruiser outside Maura's house. He could see there were more up ahead. He jumped out of his car and practically ran over to Maura's front door, slipping on the ice but managing to steady himself. He'd just stepped onto the porch when Frankie Rizzoli stepped out of the open front door. Both men paused and looked at each other, both knowing something bad had happened here.

"Where's Maura?" Gabriel asked him.

"Probably on her way to the same place where Hoyt dumped my sisters body." Frankie said bitterly as he pushed past Gabriel.

"Jane isn't dead! Why does no one believe that?" Gabriel asked him, following after him.

"Because Hoyt's a sick twisted fuck who was obsessed with Jane. Give me one good reason why he would keep her alive!"

"Because she's pregnant."

"So, you think…" Frankie snapped at him as he stopped and turned to face him.

"I know she is because I'm the father. I love Jane and that's why I know she is still alive. Now you can either come with me to rescue her and Maura or you can stay here and carry on thinking she's dead like everyone else!" Gabriel all but yelled at him before he turned and walked over to his car.

He climbed in and put the key into the ignition. He had just started up the engine when the passenger door opened and Frankie climbed in next to him. Gabriel looked at him and smiled. "Thank you." he said.

"Just promise me we're going to find them in time." Frankie said, looking Gabriel square in the eyes.

"I promise." he replied. He then pulled out into the street. Ready to follow the final lead he had been given. The last one he had, so the one he hoped was right.

~0~0~0~0~

Jane crumpled to the floor, crying out in pain. She held her hand on her stomach, praying for the pain to pass. _She was barely eight months pregnant, she couldn't have the baby yet. _Hoyt had been gone hours now, eight maybe ten. It was so hard to keep track of time when you rarely saw daylight.

She tried to walk over to the bed but the pain was too much and she had to stop as she doubled over in pain again, struggling to breathe through it. "Oh, I wish you could tell me what's wrong." she said to her unborn baby.

The pain continued to pull at her like a painful knot. All she could do was keep on trying to breath through the pain and not cry.

~0~0~0~0~

Maura was jolted awake with a bump of her head. Slowly coming round she began to take in her surroundings. Instantly she recognised where she was, or rather what she was in. She pushed herself up and looked around the van she had awoken in. Her wrists were tied together with thick rope. She brought them up to her mouth and tried to gnaw at the knot but it wasn't budging.

She took another look around the van as a shiver shot down her spine. She was freezing, wearing a flimsy pair of peach coloured silk pyjama bottoms that offered no warmth and a matching peach coloured silk strap top that showed too much cleavage, for her liking, for her captor to look at. She suddenly thought about who that person was, _Charles Hoyt. _

Knowing what he liked to do to his victims she reached down and pulled up her shirt and glared at her flat and toned stomach. _All was fine. _She knew she hadn't been cut open by him because she sure as hell would have felt it. She suddenly felt stupid for her irrational act. She toppled backwards as the van turned left and jerked over something on the road before bouncing back down.

She began to wonder about where she was possibly going, where she was headed too. She had no way of knowing how long she had been unconscious for, but decided that for now she would try to count the minutes that passed by; if only to know how far away from the city she could be heading.

~0~0~0~0~

The pain Jane was in took a while to clear and when it finally did she collapsed on the bed, exhausted and in agony. Her chest felt like it was trying to crush itself, and it was hard for her to take even a shallow breath. The breaths she could take seemed to rattle in her chest before one would choke her and set her off coughing again.

She put her hand over her mouth as she coughed, her other hand rested on her stomach. She felt so sorry for her baby, knowing it must be feeling every jerk that coughing caused her body. When her coughing finally ceased she moved her hand away, only to be alarmed by the blood that stained it.

"That's not good." she muttered to herself.

Before she had time to panic about that she heard something else that made her panic more. She moved slowly nearer to the wall and listened to the sound of frozen earth crunching under tires. _Hoyt was back, _and if this was labour that she was in, he would surely know he been happy to know he would soon have his hands on her baby.

She wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach at the thought and continued listening. She heard the slam of the van door. Seconds of silence passed before she heard the squeak of the back doors opening, after a second another squeak then a slam. It was quiet for a moment before she heard steps on the front porch, hurried steps followed by heavy ones.

She stepped away from the wall and hurried into the middle of the room as the footsteps moved across the room above her. Her attention then turned to the door as she heard locks turning.

"Get in there!" she heard Hoyt growl.

_Who is he talking to? _she thought to herself. When she actually saw who it was she froze in shock, disbelief.

Maura stumbled down the first few steps before she finally saw Jane. When she did she too froze in shock for a moment. Tears blurred her vision as she ran down the stairs and over to Jane. She threw her arms around her and held her. Jane hesitated before she hugged her back, she was sure her mind was just playing tricks on her.

"Oh my God, Jane! I knew you were alive!" Maura said as her tears continued to fall.

Hearing her voice suddenly made it real for Jane and with a sob she wrapped her own arms around Maura and held her with all the strength she had. It was Maura who pulled away from the hug to look down at Jane's swollen belly. "You _are_ pregnant." she said with a smile before Hoyt suddenly grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her backwards away from Jane.

She cried out in pain as he continued to pull her back by her hair. Jane lunged forward and tried to reach out and grab Maura but the chain pulled tight around her ankle and brought Jane crashing to the floor without giving her time to save herself. She landed hard on her stomach and yelped in pain.

"Jane!" Maura cried, concerned for her friend.

Jane rolled onto her side, struggling to control the horrendous pain she was in. She screamed as a sharp pain seemed to rip right through her. It was followed by a gush between her legs. The continuing pain and the gushing made everything go black but before she fell unconscious she heard Maura say something about _"too much blood."_

~0~0~0~0~

Gabriel pulled up at a crossroads. One way led to nothing, the other way led to nothing and the other way also led to nothing. It was just trees all around them, everywhere they looked. They had been on the road for over and hour and a half and that was with Gabriel having sped this far, breaking every speed limit from Maura's place to here.

"Great, which way now?" Frankie said.

"I have no idea." Gabriel told him.

"That's just great. Jane could be lay there with Hoyt cutting her open and Maura's next and you have no idea!"

"I think we should go right." Gabriel said calmly.

"Yeah because those trees look so much more interesting than the ones to the left." Frankie spat sarcastically.

Gabriel began turning right but suddenly stopped dead. Frankie had to reach out and grab the dash so he didn't slam against it. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked Gabriel.

"Making a left." Gabriel said as he swung the car around and began to drive towards the left. The car bounced over a bump in the round before hitting back down against the floor with a bang. Gabriel put his foot down, he just knew they were going in the right direction….._for Jane, Maura and the baby's sake, they had to be. _

~0~0~0~0~

When Jane came back round she found she was in a different room. She slowly began to look around it, taking everything in. The walls were made of wood, and on one of them was a huge Moose's head on a plaque. _A hunter's trophy_ that looked down at her with sad eyes_. _Them things had always freaked her out. She continued looking and saw a window. Outside it was just getting light, the last slivers of moonlight shone through the trees. The snow was falling and she could see it already littered the forest floor in a deep blanket.

She whimpered as more pain riddled her body. It was only then that Maura realised she was awake. "Jane? Jane, sweetheart please talk to me?"

Jane turned to her right, to face Maura who was sat on a chair; tied to it with the chains that were usually acting as Jane's leash. She tried to sit up but pain seemed be in every inch of her body.

"Jane, are you ok?" Maura asked her. She wanted to get up and go over to her but she couldn't. The chains were wrapped tight around her torso and the back of the chair.

Jane looked at her friend, saw the nasty gash on her head, her bruised cheek and cut on her bottom lip. "I'm gonna kill that son-uv-a-bitch." she said knowing it was Hoyt who had hurt Maura.

"This is nothing." Maura lied. Her face hurt like hell but it wasn't a priority. "Jane, do you remember what happened?" she asked from where she sat across the room.

Jane shook her head and struggled to control her breathing as more pain began to work its way through her body. "_Geez_…Are these contractions?"

"No, I don't think so. Hoyt made me check you over whist you were unconscious…" she said apologetically, knowing her friend would be humiliated. Jane looked at her and suddenly knew why she had been beaten because at first Maura had probably refused. "…I think your having some major complications Jane."

"You mean other than being held prisoner by a scalpel-wielding-psycho!" Jane snapped at her as she felt more gushing between her legs, less severe than before but still gushing.

"Jane, I think you're suffering from placenta previa."

"My God, Maura, please speak English!" Jane said as her body began to shake with pain.

"It's when the placenta is low lying and partially or completely covering the cervix. It usually fixes itself throughout pregnancy, but if it doesn't and contractions start it can cause major problems. Its not usually so painful though."

"Then that's not it cause this feels like my body is trying to turn itself inside out."

"I'm fairly certain it is it Jane but I think the placenta is being torn away from the lining of your uterus. A caesarean is usually performed before the stages of labour can begin to prevent this."

"The bleeding?"

"The placenta could be getting damaged as well." Maura told her.

"So?" Jane bellowed at her.

"So the placenta may have already been damaged beyond its ability to still support the baby..." Jane stopped her mid-words as she cried out in agony.

"My baby's gonna die." she said when she was able to get over the pain.

"It won't Jane, I won't let it."

"Hoyt want's to kill it." she cried.

Maura tried to force her tears back, tried to stay strong for her friend, but the situation was so hopeless. It only got worse when Hoyt suddenly walked in, pushing a trolley in front of him. Maura knew what the blue sheet over it was covering. _Surgical tools. _

"Hoyt, please." she begged, "Jane needs to go to a hospital. I'll stay here in her place, just please, get her to a hospital…"

"Maura, no!" Jane growled.

"Jane, if you don't get medical attention you and the baby are bothgoing to die!"

"I won't let you die instead of me!" Jane argued.

"Silence!" Hoyt shouted.

The both of them stopped arguing and watched Hoyt push the trolley over to where Jane lay on the bed, the same hospital bed she had found herself on all those months ago when Hoyt had first abducted her. The night that her unborn baby had been the one to save her life and yet here she was unable to return the favour.

Maura immediately began to cry when Hoyt pulled off the sheet, exposing a whole tray of different medical tools. Jane saw them too but had to look away as she began to cry. She wanted to move but both her wrists were tied to the bed, as were her ankles.

She turned to look when she heard Hoyt head across the room, away from her but towards Maura. She watched, confused and scared for her friend. Hoyt began removing the heavy chains from around Maura's body until he was able to pull her up to her feet.

He shoved her across the room until she fell against the bed. She turned so she had her back to Jane and was facing Hoyt.

"It's time for you to play Doctor, Doctor." Hoyt said to her, smirking.

Maura looked at him, confused.

Hoyt grabbed the scalpel off the trolley and thrust it into Maura's hand. "Get to work Doctor, we don't want to lose the patient, do we?"

"Do you have any idea how excruciating the pain will be for her?" Maura asked him, knowing what procedure he wanted her to do.

"Either you do it, or I will…and I won't be careful." Hoyt warned her.

"She needs some sort of pain medication." Maura told him.

Hoyt just shrugged and shook his head. Jane's cries of agony made Maura spin round to face her. She held her friends hand as she watched her face twist in pain. She heard dripping and looked to see Jane's blood beginning to form a small pool on the floor beneath the bed. She suddenly knew she couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm going to need clean blankets, towels and hot water."

Hoyt looked at her and shook his head.

"If you want me to do this I need those things." she yelled at him.

"Fine." he muttered, "But just so you don't get any ideas…" he said as he jabbed the taser into her side, giving her a painful shock that immediately brought her to her knees on the floor. She curled up and lay there, not moving.

"Hoyt, you evil son-of-a-bitch!" Jane growled at him.

Hoyt smiled and grabbed Jane's face in his hand as he leant over her. "You haven't seen anything yet." he said with a smirk.

He suddenly cried out in pain and then fell backwards, thanks to the scalpel Maura had stabbed into his leg. Jane could only watch as Maura pulled herself to her feet and pushed Hoyt so hard he fell backwards, toppling over the chair she had been tied to before landing flat on his ass. She saw him grab his leg that was bleeding profusely.

She quickly grabbed the taser he had dropped and ran over to him. She jabbed it into his shoulder and held it there, sending a shock through his body that she hoped would kill him. After a moment she pulled the taser away and was happy to see that Hoyt lay there, lifeless.

She heard Jane whimper in pain behind her and ran over to her. She was panicking, she didn't know how to help Jane for the best. She had to get her out of here, she knew that, but she had no idea where here was and she couldn't risk getting lost and having Jane bleed to death in the back of the van.

She knew she couldn't wait so she looked at her, both women knowing what was to be done. She grabbed a fresh scalpel off the trolley and brought it towards Jane. "Maura, look out!" Jane suddenly yelled, startling her.

Maura dodged to the side as Hoyt swung a scalpel at her. She used the one in her hand to cut his arm as she swung it round like it was a sword. Jane tried to pull against the rope tying her to the bed. She wanted to be able to help Maura, after all, she was the cop the one who was supposed to protect.

The sound of the back of Hoyt's hand connecting hard with Maura's face was like a kick in the gut to Jane. She watched as Maura seemed to fly through the air before landing on the hard wooden floor with a thud.

Jane saw how she grabbed her side, like she was really hurt. She pulled harder on the rope but as pain began to rip through her again she had to cry out in pain and frustration. However, the sound of Maura's cries of protest seemed to distract her from the pain she felt.

She turned to see Hoyt straddling Maura. He was pulling at her top, trying to tear it from her body. Maura hit out at him, trying in vain to stop him. "Hoyt get off her!" Jane roared angrily at him.

Maura reached up and scratched Hoyts face as hard as she could, digging her long manicured nails into his flesh. He yelped in pain and was momentarily stopped by her. She tried to push him off her but he stopped her by punching her hard in the face.

Maura moaned in pain as she reached up and held her nose as it bled into her hands. "You touch her and I will kill you!" Jane yelled at him.

Hoyt looked at Jane and smirked then turned back to face Maura who seemed almost out of it beneath him. He was about to continue pulling at her clothes when bright lights flashed into the room. They all heard the sound of snow crunching beneath tires. To Jane and Maura it was like hallelujahs went off all around them, _help had arrived. _

Hoyt pushed himself up and ran over to the window. He could just about make out Gabriel and Frankie as they climbed out of the car. The snow was falling fast and thick now and was almost too thick to see through. He stood looking out of the window, thinking over his options.

Maura had pushed herself up from the floor and was by Jane's bedside, leaning on it for support as her head continued to spin. She watched as Hoyt stormed across the room and picked up the chair from off the floor. He turned and came storming towards her and Jane with it. She quickly leant over Jane to protect her as Hoyt threw the chair. The sound of smashing glass was deafening and it scattered across the floor as an icy cold blast burst through the room.

She daren't move for a moment but she had to turn her back to Jane and face the door to the room as it burst open. Her heart relaxed slightly when she saw Gabriel and Frankie come running in, guns drawn.

"Hoyt went out through the window!" she told them.

They all listened to the sound of the van engine starting up. It was speeding of into the distance before they could even think going after it. It was Frankie who ran over to Jane first. He immediately began to untie the ropes around her ankles and wrists, as soon as she was free they wrapped their arms around each other.

Gabriel slowly made his way over to her, unsure whether or not his eyes were deceiving him. It was only when Jane turned to face him that she saw him and that he knew it was her. Jane managed a small smile as Gabriel forced back tears.

Suddenly pain much worse than before tore through Jane. She screamed in agony, her hands shot to her stomach which felt like it was actually turning itself inside out now. The scream seemed to snap everyone out of their thoughts. Maura immediately remembered what Hoyt had wanted her to do, _what she needed to do. _

Gabriel moved to Jane's side and took hold of her hand and held his other on her face. It was Maura who noticed the fresh blood that was dripping onto the floor. "I have to do this now." she said.

"There's something really, really wrong!" Jane said knowingly.

"I need to get the baby out." Maura said as she picked up the scalpel.

"What are you going to do, cut her open?" Frankie asked. Maura just cocked her head and half smiled at him. "Are you crazy! You'll kill her!" Frankie yelled.

Jane cried out in more pain, said "Oh my God just do it, please!" Jane begged.

"Jane…!" Maura began.

"I know, it's gonna hurt." Jane said as she battled with the pain that already riddled her body.

"A lot." Maura warned her before she lifted Jane's sweater and placed the scalpel down on Jane's skin. Frankie grabbed Jane's hand to offer support but he had to look away.

Maura hesitated before she pressed the blade down and dragged it across. Jane roared in pain and immediately felt herself falling into blackness. After another moment the pain was fading to the point were she barely felt it. Her vision was blurred by tears, by blackness that was closing in and everything seemed silent for a moment.

"Jane, you have a daughter." she then heard Maura said.

Jane managed to focus her sight enough to see the tiny crying baby that Maura held, which she suddenly placed down onto Jane's chest. Jane reached up and put her hand supportively on the baby's back which immediately began to settle in its mothers arms. Jane noticed the thick mop of black hair that her daughter had. The baby opened her eyes slightly and looked at Jane. Gabriel rested his hand on the baby's head, smiling proudly, he then leant forward so he could place a soft loving kiss on Jane's head, then the baby's.

_It was the last thing that Jane saw before everything went black. _

**TBC**

**This way of delivering the baby came to me when I was watching Robin Hood: Prince of thieves, the scene where Morgan freeman's character has to perform a caesarean. I figured if anyone could handle that it would be someone as tough as Jane Rizzoli.**

**Hope you liked. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Didn't mean to leave you all waiting as long as I have for this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. **

**Chapter 12**

The only sound in the overly-clean-smelling hospital room were the beeping of the machines that Jane was hooked up to, that she'd been hooked up to for the last 34 hours. Maura's gaze was fixed on the machines, ready to take note of any change. For everyone else in the room their gaze was fixed on Jane. The small room was heaving with people. Gabriel was sat by Jane's bedside, holding her hand in his own. Angela Rizzoli sat cradling her sleeping granddaughter; Frankie was sat next to her.

Detective Frost was leant by the window, looking out into the snowy Boston sky and Korsak was sat in a far corner. He was watching, silently waiting for his ex-partner to wake up, thinking about how he would give anything to hear her sarcasm right now.

They were all startled when one of the machines began to beep a little louder. "What is that?" Korsak asked.

Maura stood up and looked down at Jane, she saw her eyes flutter.

"Is she ok?" Frost asked as he and Korsak both moved over to Jane's bed side.

"Jane, cane you hear me? Sweetie, it's Maura. Talk to me." Maura said.

They all smiled as Jane began mumbling something.

"Jane." Gabriel whispered to her as he brushed her hair back off her face.

"Jane, can you hear me?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, and you're like the worst wake-up alarm ever." she snapped.

Maura just laughed, happy to have the Jane she knew and loved back.

"Janie, your daughter wants to say hi to you." Angela said as she stood over her.

Jane finally opened her eyes fully. The harsh light in the room hurt them and she had to close them and slowly let the adjust. When they finally did she saw all the people who mattered to her in her life gathered around her.

She noticed the wrapped up bundle in her mothers arms and reached out for it, knowing it was her baby. She tried to push herself up but winced and lurched forward in pain. Maura and Gabriel helped her sit up, Maura fixing some pillows behind her.

Once she was comfy and okay Angela placed the baby into her arms. Jane looked down at her, and as tears welled up in her eyes, instantly fell in love with the tiny baby looking up at her. "She's so perfect!" Jane said, struggling not to cry.

"She looks just like you did when you were born." Angela told her, smiling down at her daughter and granddaughter. "Hey Regina, that's your mommy!" Angela said in a baby voice.

"Wait, Ma', what did you just call her?" Jane asked.

"Regina…" Angela said a little sheepishly.

"As in grandma Regina!" Jane said.

"She kinda looks like her!" Angela protested.

"Yeah and she kinda looks like Korsak: red cheeked and pissed off, but I'm not about to name her after him!" Jane argued. "No offence, Korsak." she added, smiling at her friend.

Korsak raised his hand up and waved it off with a smile. They all turned to face the door when a nurse walked in. "You're awake, that's great!" she said as she walked over to Jane.

"Yay!" Jane mock cheered, kinda wishing she was still out of it, until she looked down at her baby who continued to look up at her; a slight look of confusion on her face. "Yes, your hair will be as unruly." Jane told her as she stroked her daughters tiny curls, surprised by the thick head of hair she already had.

"I think it would be best if everyone left so you could try feeding her." the nurse began.

"Gone." Frankie said as he walked over to the door. "Love you, sis!" he shouted without looking back.

"You too!" Jane shouted to him as he walked out of the room.

Korsak walked over to Jane and leant down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's great to have you back." he whispered to her.

"Thanks." Jane whispered back before he walked over to the door, only for Frost to walk over to Jane and playfully punch her in the shoulder. "You saved me from being stuck with him as a partner. Thanks. It's really good to have you back." he said to her.

"Thanks, partner." she said to him with a smile.

Jane looked up at her mother waiting for her to go. "Oh please, Jane I was there the day you discovered you had boobs."

"Ma' please!" Jane shrieked, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment, something she would never get used to at the hands of her mother.

"Fine! I only breast-fed three children, what would I know." she said before she leant down and planted a big kiss on Jane's cheek. "I love you!" she told Jane before she then kissed the baby. "Love you too, Regina."

"Ma', her name is not Regina!" Jane called as Angela walked out.

She turned to face Gabriel and shook her head, "Mother's….can't live with em…wouldn't be here without em." she said.

"I'm just glad you're back here ok." he said to her. "Both of you." he said as he stroked his daughters head with one finger. He smiled at Jane and said, "We'll talk later." before he followed the others out.

Jane turned to look at Maura who was smiling at her. "You know the name Regina means queenly."

"Don't give the kid ideas." Jane said to her.

"I think it suits her." she said. "It's pretty and its unique, like Maura." she said with a smile.

"My grandma Regina was a drunk…and not a happy one. We used to have to stay stood up when we went to visit, and we couldn't speak unless we were spoken to…_'Kids are meant to be seen, not heard.' _Ha!" Jane said, doing her best impression of her great-grandma. "I don't want her to be a drunk." she said as she smiled at her baby.

"I'm pretty sure she won't be a drunk, Jane." Maura laughed.

"Please, have you seen who she's related to."

Maura just smiled and gave her friend a hug. "I'll leave you two alone. Want me to come back when you're done?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jane told her.

Maura nodded and stroked the babies head and walked out.

"That's a lots of visitors." the nurse said.

"I think my Ma' counts as at least five visitors."

"I like her." the nurse said. "She's been here the whole time you have, watching over the both of you." she told her.

Jane smiled, she loved her mother no matter how much she complained about her. "Sounds like her." she said as she pulled her hospital gown down slightly so that her baby could latch onto her breast.

After a few moments of nothing the baby seemed to become a little agitated, as did Jane. "Why doesn't she want to feed?" Jane asked.

"Just give her a minute." the nurse said.

"Oh my god, she doesn't like my boobs!" Jane cried after a minutes longer with still no results. She immediately felt like crying, and when the baby began to, she almost did.

"Want some advice?" Angela Rizzoli asked from where she stood by the door.

Jane hadn't heard her come in but she was glad she did. "Mom." she cried, '_Yes'._

Angela walked over to her with a smile on her face. "Calm down, Janie or she'll sense it." she told her.

The nurse, seeing she wasn't needed, smiled and stepped out.

"Just give her a minute, Jane, this isn't a race." Angela told her.

Jane remained calm and waited and then finally the baby latched on. Jane looked at Angela with a proud smile. "Told you." Angela said, "I'm an expert."

"Thanks, Ma'" Jane said as Angela sat down on the bed next to her. Jane snuggled up against her, suddenly aware just how much she had missed her mother. Angela smiled and wrapped her arm around Jane's shoulder. _Three generations of Rizzoli together._

~0~0~0~0~

Maura walked into Jane's room sometime later to find her sat on the bed, holding her now sleeping daughter. Jane looked up to see her friend and said, "Isn't she just the cutest?"

"She's beautiful." Maura said as she walked over to Jane's bed and climbed up on it and sat next to her, looking down at the baby, but her hand resting on Jane's arm. "How are you feeling?" she asked her.

"I'm good." Jane said. "Thanks to you." she said, turning to face her.

"Please, all I did was get abducted and cut your stomach open." Maura stated modestly.

Jane laughed but said, "No. You saved my life and you saved hers. There's no one better I can think of, who I trust more, to be her God-mother." she said looking at the bruises Maura had sustained trying to protect her and her unborn baby.

Maura looked at her and smiled, "Really?" she asked.

Jane nodded. "Yeah." she said one hundred and ten percent positive.

Maura smiled, nodded and said, "I accept. God knows she'll need someone to teach her about fashion."

Jane laughed then said, "As her god-mother, I do have a favour to ask you?"

"I'd knew there'd be a catch."

"I'm breaking outta this place tomorrow and I'm gonna need someone to stay with me."

"You need to stay here longer for observation." Maura told her.

"All I want is my own apartment and my own things and Regina right there with me."

Maura knew what she meant. "I would be delighted to stay with you." she said.

"Thank you." she said resting her head on Maura's shoulder.

"No problem." Maura replied, resting her head on Jane's. "So you've settled on then name Regina?" she asked.

"Yeah, you were right, it suits her." Jane said.

They sat there in silence for a moment. Both of them looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Jane shouted.

When Maura saw who it was she jumped down off the bed. "I'll see you soon." she said to Jane then giving the baby a quick kiss on the head before she tip-toed out past Gabriel who stood by the door.

As soon as she was gone Gabriel shut the door. He slowly walked over to the bed and asked, "How is she?" he asked looking down at his sleeping daughter.

"She's good now. She was hungry, wolfed down more than she weighs." Jane laughed.

"Got her Momma's appetitive." he joked.

Jane smiled at him and nodded. "It's better than some of the habits she could have inherited from me."

"I don't know, I think everything about you is pretty great." he said as he stood at the foot of the bed.

Jane didn't know how to respond to what he had just said so changing the subject she asked, "Do you wanna hold her?"

Gabriel nodded and took hold of the baby, knowing that she had purposely changed the subject. He held his daughter, gazing down at her, taking in every little thing about her even though he had already took the time to memorize her whilst Jane had been out of it. He suddenly realised he didn't want to miss out on the chance to be a father to her, but also the chance to be there for Jane. _He needed and wanted them both in his life._

"How is this going to work?" he asked.

Jane just looked at him and shook her head. Right now she couldn't imagine the baby being out of her sight for even a second so she wasn't up for discussing shared custody arrangements. "Gabriel, I know we need to discuss this, but right now…."

"We don't have to discuss this if you let me be a part of your life. I know after you and I slept together we sort of lost touch but that didn't mean that I had just used you or that I didn't care for you…"

"I know." Jane said. "I just have to get used to the idea of being a mother right now, and after everything we went through with Hoyt I just want to make sure I'm the best mother I can be to her."

"So you don't want to be with me?" he said sadly.

Jane looked up at him, she wanted to say yes, _she really did_. She did want to be with him and for the rest of her life, but she had to remember what it was like to be the strong and independent Jane Rizzoli now. Unable to say the words she just shook her head.

Gabriel just nodded, knowing he had to accept her answer.

~0~0~0~0~

_**Three days later.**_

Back in the comfort of her own apartment, Jane watched and smiled as Maura stood rocking the baby to sleep. Jane had fed her and Maura had offered to wind her and Jane had been happy to let her friend get her daughter off to sleep whilst she rested on the couch.

Jane continued watching as Maura gazed down at the baby in her arms who fought against impending sleep with all her might. Jane had to laugh when she worked out the song Maura was softly singing to her daughter.

"With the leg bone connected to the knee bone. The knee bones connected to the thigh bone. The thigh bones connected to the… What?" Maura asked, looking up at Jane who was staring at her with a slightly disapproving look.

"You're gonna turn my kid into a science geek aren't you?" Jane replied.

"No." Maura said with a sheepish smile before she lifted the baby up so she could place a soft kiss on her head. She took the time to take in the scent of lavender baby shampoo. "Oh, nothing beats the smell of babies."

"If you love the way she smells so much I hereby announce that you can change all her diapers until she is potty trained." Jane said as she stood up, wincing at the mild discomfort it cause her healing body.

"I mean the baby powder smell." Maura said.

"It is a pretty good smell." Jane said as she stood next to Maura, only so she could stroke her daughters dark curls. She was unable to resist the urge to place a soft kiss on her forehead, she too taking in the smell of her shampoo, smiling as she did so.

Maura smiled and handed the now sleeping baby over to her mother. Jane happily accepted her and noted how snug her baby felt in her arms, her body heat radiating though her tiny onesie. Jane could only look down lovingly at her, a proud smile on her face.

"I'm gonna make you something to eat." Maura whispered to Jane as she passed by her.

"You made me eat something like two hours ago." Jane complained.

"You heard what your dietician said, 'small meals often.'" Maura said as she began preparing a meal for Jane.

"Tell that to my Ma', she made me eat two _"__small__"_bowls of Gnocchi in tomato-chorizo sauce and a bowl of lamb spaghetti.. My mothers idea of a small portion is double a fully grown mans average portion. I'm stuffed, I won't need to eat for a week."

"Not even a slice of tiramisu. Your mother made it." Maura said with an encouraging smile.

Jane's eyes lit up upon seeing her mothers speciality dessert. "My Ma' really made that?" she checked.

Maura simply nodded. "Dropped it off when you was having a nap with Regina."

"I suppose I could manage a _"__small__"_piece." Jane said with a smile.

"Is that a Rizzoli _"__small__"_or a normal small?"

"Just cut me a piece." Jane chuckled as she gently rocked her daughter.

Maura stood watching her, smiling. She was so happy to have her friend back, to see her back on the road to recovery. Possibly what made her most happy was to see Jane playing the role of mother. _She was so natural at it. _

~0~0~0~0~

Both Maura and Jane stood looking down into the crib where the baby lay softly snoring. "Goodnight, Regina" Jane said as she stroked her daughters stomach.

"Are you not frightened of her becoming a drunk with a name like that?" Maura joked.

"It's kinda really grown on me." Jane told her.

"I think its perfect." Maura replied.

Jane playfully nudged her and continued looking at her sleeping baby. "Her middle name is better." Jane said.

"What is it?" Maura asked.

"Its Maura." Jane told her. "After her God-mother."

Maura felt tears instantly begin to well up in her eyes.

"Come on," Jane said to her, "I'm so tired I could sleep for a week."

They had both lay down on Jane's bed and it hadn't taken long for the pair of them to fall fast asleep. It was sometime later and Regina crying that woke them both up. Jane put her hand over her face and sighed, "I love that child but I have got to get some sort of remote control for her." she said.

Maura just laughed, "Want me to go see to her?" she offered.

"I would love you too, but she wants feeding." Jane said knowingly.

"That's remarkable how quickly you've learnt what her different cries mean." Maura said.

Jane glared at her, "My breasts told me." she said.

Maura looked at her confused.

"They're about to explode!" Jane told her.

Understanding, Maura lay back down as Jane pushed herself out of bed. She walked out of her room. "Okay, baby, Momma cow is on her way, udders and all." Jane said grabbing her breasts.

Maura laughed and knowing she couldn't help in anyway, settled back down in bed and began to drift back off to sleep.

Jane walked into the nursery and flicked on the switch. She walked over to the crib only to feel her heart skip a beat when she saw Regina wasn't in it. "Say hi to Mommy," she heard a voice say behind her .

She spun around to face Hoyt, only to be jabbed in the shoulder with a taser. The pain scorched through her body until she crumpled to the floor. Hoyt stood over her, rocking Regina who lay in his arms. "Time to finish what I started, Jane." he told her as he glared down at her.

**TBC**

**You all knew Hoyt was coming back to finish what he had started and here it is!**

**I got the name from the Rizzoli and Isle's book and the meaning behind the name. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews guys. You were all hoping Maura would be able to save Jane, you're about to find out.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 15 **

Maura rolled over in bed. She was sure she'd heard something like a thud. She sat up in bed and listened to see if there was any more noise but she didn't hear a thing. She was sure it was just her tired mind running on over drive, but curiosity own over and she pushed herself up and walked over to the door.

She was about to step through it when it was blocked off. She couldn't help but scream when she saw who it was blocking her path, _Hoyt_. She panicked when she felt him jab the taser into her shoulder, but before he had chance to shock her with it she pushed him backwards. She tried to shove past him but he grabbed hold of her and threw her backwards.

She fell back until her legs hit the bed, knocking them from under her. She landed flat on her back on the bed. She quickly tried to push herself up but Hoyt's body came crashing down on hers. He knelt on her legs, trapping her body beneath him. She struggled against him for a moment before she gave up, realising it was no good and hoping co-operating would be more useful.

"Where's Jane?" she asked.

"Oh Jane's fine. She's just a little tied up at the moment."

"Where's Regina?" she asked.

"Sleeping like a baby." he said.

Maura pushed against him, she wanted to check on both Jane and Regina. She couldn't, refused, to trust Hoyt. "I can't let you go anywhere yet, Doctor Isles." Hoyt told her before his fist crashed into her face, knocking her out cold.

~0~0~0~0~

Maura was the first of the two women to come round from unconsciousness, mostly due to the voice muttering her name into her ear over and over.

"Wakey, wakey, Doc." she heard again.

She forced her eyes open, they felt heavy, sluggish. Her head ached as if she had been on a three day binge drinking session…._which she would never ever do. _Her nose felt incredibly sore and she could feel the blood that had dried by it and on her lip.

She was lay on the floor with her hands tied together behind her. Her ankles were also bound with duct-tape as were her thighs. _She couldn't push herself up even if she tried._

She looked up only to see Jane lying on the table, her arms were stretched above her head, rope securely fixed around her wrist and then around the legs of the table. Her legs where then pulled over the edge of the small table and again fixed to the ledge. She was fixed in a somewhat vulnerable position, her ass rested right on the edge of the table, her legs splayed apart.

Instantly tears began to burn Maura's eyes. She knew from how her friend was tied up that Hoyt's plans for her involved nothing but hurt, pain and humiliation. She was going to try her best not to let it happen.

"Hoyt, please…" Maura cried as Hoyt walked over to Jane who remained unconscious, two scalpels poised and ready in his hands. "Jane!" she cried out, trying desperately to get her to wake up.

Jane slowly roused from unconsciousness. She turned to face her friend's cries and found Hoyt blocking her view. He smiled at her before he leant over her, standing between her parted legs. His face was right by hers so his lips brushed against her cheek as he said, "For old time's sake."

Jane was confused until Hoyt stood up straight and swung his arms down at her. She closed her eyes but cried out in agony just seconds later as a familiar piercing pain shot through both her palms. Maura cried out too, feeling empathy for her friend.

"Get away from her!" Maura screamed at him.

Hoyt leant over Jane, laughing at the pain she was clearly in.

"Help!" Maura screamed as loud as she could, desperate to get a neighbours attention. It was all she could do.

Hoyt's quick movement offered her no time to prepare herself for the hard kick that Hoyt delivered into her stomach. She yelped in pain as Hoyt delivered another hard kick, this one right at her face. The blow made her face feel like it was going to explode. She barely put up a fight as Hoyt ripped off some electrical tape so he could put it over her mouth.

Jane panicked as Hoyt reached down and grabbed Maura and pulled her to her feet. He began dragging her across the floor, heading towards Jane's room. "Hoyt, don't you hurt her! Don't you touch her!" she cried as he disappeared into the bedroom.

She tried desperately to pull at the rope around her ankles, unable to move her arms with the scalpels pinning her to the table. It was no good anyway, Hoyt had tied it too tight and it wasn't budging. _She could only wonder what Hoyt was doing to Maura._

Maura's skull cracked down hard against Jane's bath tub that Hoyt had dumped her into. She had previously admired Jane's bath tub, it was deeper than most. She could imagine it would be fabulous to soak in after a hard days shift and figured that's probably why Jane had chosen it. Now she decided she hated the damn thing. There would be no way she could squirm out of it whilst she was tied up at least not easily.

Hoyt pulled his jacket off and threw it over the sink. He then crouched down by the tub and stared at Maura, a sickening smile grew across his face. She turned her face away as he reached out and touched her. "Your skin.…it's so soft." he said as he traced the back of his fingers across her cheek. "Flawless. You're very beautiful." he told her.

She tried to squirm away from him, but there was nowhere she could go, nothing she could do to stop him when he traced his fingers across the top swell of her breasts. Fresh tears burned her eyes, _tears of fear and humiliation._

"Maybe when I'm done with Jane, you and I can get to know each other a bit better, just like I'm about to with Jane. Just like I told you I would."

She knew just what he was suggesting so she turned to glare angrily at him. He smiled back at her, a smile that made her feel sick to the pit of her stomach. She watched as he stood up and walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

She blinked away her tears, needing to clear her vision. She immediately began looking around her, for anything she could use to help her. She knew her best bet was to get out of the tub…she just wasn't sure how she was going to do that.

She tried to throw her legs over the side of the tub but missed. She shuffled down a little and tried again. This time she was able to hook them over. She tried to use them to pull herself over but the muscles in her legs just burnt and give in from the strain. She slipped back and hit her head on the side of the tub again. She muttered her frustration and, determined, tried again.

This time she managed to twist round awkwardly and hook one arm over the side of the ledge of the tub as well. It hurt to do so but she managed to heave herself out of the tub, she crashed down on the tiled floor, ignoring the pain it caused her.

She rolled onto her back and looked around. She needed something sharp to cut through the thick tape. She saw a razor sat on the sink, and remembered having put it there away from the tub when they had bathed Regina.

She wriggled across the floor and pushed herself up onto her knees by the sink. She had to grab the razor off the sink with her mouth, trying hard not to think about the germs and bacteria she could literally be picking up with her mouth.

She spat the razor out when she saw a tool she was familiar with resting in Hoyt's jacket pocket. Her heart began to pound faster as she realised it could only be seconds until he remembered about the scalpel he had left along with his jacket.

She turned to face the door when she heard Jane cry out. She turned again and grabbed hold of Hoyt's jacket in her mouth and pulled it off the sink. It fell to the floor, the scalpel conveniently falling out of the pocket and landing behind her.

She leant back and awkwardly fumbled about with her hands until her fingers felt the cold metal. She picked it up and began cutting at the tape. She had to hold in a yelp of pain as the scalpel slipped in her strained grasp and nicked her arm. She could feel her warm blood dripping down her arm into her hand, making the grip she had on the scalpel slippery and so more strained. She flinched as the blade nicked her again. "Come on, Maura…" she muttered encouragingly to herself.

The sound of the tape finally breaking apart was music in her ears. She quickly reached round and began cutting through the tape around her ankles, working as quickly as she could, at the same time trying to think of a way to save Jane and Regina from Hoyt.

~0~0~0~0~

Hoyt was leant over Jane, laughing at her, at the pain he could see she was in. He could see she was shaking and so had to ask, "Are you shaking because you're hurting, or because you're scared?"

"Screw you, Hoyt!" Jane snapped at him and forced herself to be the Jane Rizzoli she usually was when this prick wasn't around to terrify her. _Her own personal bogeyman._

Somehow she managed to stop her body from shaking in pain, but she couldn't hold in a cry of pain as Hoyt cut through another stitch on her caesarean incision. Thinking of something much more important than the pain she asked, "Where's Regina?"

She had asked him once already and received no reply but she had to ask again. "She's safe. I'll be taking her with me when I'm finished up with you and Doctor Isles."

Hoyt placed a piece of tape over Jane's mouth so that her cry of pain was also muffled behind it as he cut through another two stitches. She could only lay there. It was like having the caesarean all over again. She could feel her blood trickling down her flank and pooling beneath her on her table.

Hoyt froze when Regina's cries spilled out of the nursery. Jane felt her heart jump into her throat. Whilst Hoyt had been torturing her it meant Regina had been safe but her cries served as a reminder to Hoyt that she was there and she could see the crying annoyed him. Worry was splashed all over her face and as Hoyt looked down at her he saw it.

The smile that spread across his face made Jane's heart pound in her chest. Hoyt backed away from her and Jane knew where he was heading. "No! Hoyt, stop! Hoyt!" she bellowed behind her gag as she pulled, like a wild animal caught in a trap, at the rope.

Hoyt walked into the nursery and over to the crib, the smirk still on his face. It soon disappeared when he looked into the crib and saw Regina was gone.

"Looking for something?" he heard from behind him.

He didn't have time to turn around before Maura stabbed the scalpel into his shoulder. She pulled it out and slammed it back into him again, just by his neck. He fell to the floor, holding his bleeding neck.

She ran out of the room, leaving him to bleed.

Jane pulled wilder at the rope, wondering why her daughters crying had suddenly stopped. Every horrible thought was going through her mind. She was shocked when suddenly Maura was at her side. She carefully peeled off the tape over Jane's mouth. "Get these out of my hands." Jane whispered to Maura. "Hoyt's got Regina!"

"No, she's safe." Maura told her. Knowing they stood a better chance without Jane impaled to the table she carefully pulled out the scalpel in Jane's left palm. Jane just about managed to stifle a scream. Maura used the scalpel to begin cutting through the rope around Jane's left wrist.

Jane screamed a warning to Maura as Hoyt appeared from nowhere. He shoved Maura hard, away from Jane. She fell to the floor with a hard smack. Hoyt stormed right over to where she had fell, and began kicking and stomping on her. Maura curled up and tried to shield herself from Hoyt's repeated blows.

He used his foot to kick her onto her back and then practically threw himself down on top of her. Without giving it a second thought, Maura reached up and scratched Hoyt's face, leaving three bleeding slits on his cheek.

His response was to punch her hard in the face. He then wrapped his hands around her throat, cutting off her airway. Maura struggled for a moment before she could only lay there, feeling herself slipping into unconsciousness again. Hoyt moved forward so that his face was right in hers. "I'm gonna wait for you to wake up before I rape you. It would be no fun otherwise." he told her.

"Over my dead body!" Jane spat at him before she fired off two bullets from her gun.

Hoyt fell off Maura as a spray off his blood back fired onto Jane's and her kitchen floor. Maura pushed herself up and leant against the table leg. Jane gave Hoyt a shove with her foot, he didn't budge, his eyes were closed and a pool of blood was forming around him.

Unable to grip the gun in her injured hands she simply let it fall onto the kitchen table with a loud clatter. She reached down and struggled to help Maura to her feet. "Where's Regina?" she asked.

"I put her in the bath tub." Maura said.

Jane ran towards the bathroom and Maura quickly followed after her, ignoring the pain that moving caused what she knew were broken ribs.

Jane stormed into the bathroom and over to the tub. She burst into tears when she saw her baby fast asleep in the bath, lying on a fluffy blanket suckling at the pacifier in her mouth.

She wanted desperately to reach in and scoop her up but her hands, which she held out in front of her, were useless for anything but spilling her blood. Knowing what her friend wanted Maura reach in and picked Regina up.

Regina wriggled awake in her arms but she settled straight back off as she settled her down into Jane's arms. Jane lifted her up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"This isn't how I planned this out Jane, but if this is how I have to kill you then it's what I'll do." Hoyt said from behind them.

Then both turned to see him standing in the doorway, pointing Jane's gun at them, clearly at death's door himself. Jane turned round slightly so Regina wasn't in the guns aim. Maura also stepped protectively in front of her, blocking her god-daughter off completely from Hoyt. Both women glared angrily at him for a moment, they then smiled, confusing Hoyt.

"Go to hell!" Jane spat at him.

The sound of another shot rang out in the room, waking Regina up who burst into tears. Hoyt fell to the floor, landing on his knees before toppling over onto his face. Jane looked up to see Gabriel stood with his gun still aimed at Hoyt, when he realised he wasn't going to go anywhere he put his gun away.

Maura shakily reached down to check for Hoyts pulse. _Nothing_. "He's dead." she told them.

Jane stepped over Hoyt's body and walked right up to Gabriel who quickly put his gun away and threw his arms around her and Regina. "You're neighbour called 911, I got here as quick as I could."

"Just in time." Jane said through her sobs.

Gabriel kissed her head and held her tighter, being careful not to crush Regina who was nestled between them, having stopped crying, settled again in her parents safe embrace. "God, I thought I had lost you two again." he said to her.

"Never." Jane told him.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is the last chapter. I would just like to say a huge thanks to everyone who read, reviewed or added alerts/favorites to this story. You guys are great! Also sorry for the chapter number being wrong in the last chapter, it would appear I can****'****t count…. that or I****'****m not very observant. **

**I'd also like to say sorry about the wait for updates. I've been sloppy with all my updates recently but I've had soo much going on. I moved house, got a new job, then I got sick, and then my Grandma was rushed into hospital and is now in intensive care. So it's been a real mad couple of weeks so I'm throwing updates in as and when I can. Again a huge sorry and thanks for your guys patience. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 14**

_**1 year later **_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday dear Regina!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

Everyone was gathered at Jane's apartment for Regina's first birthday. Everyone there had joined in to sing the excited 1 year old 'Happy birthday'. It was only a small gatherin, made up of the Rizzoli clan, minus Jane's father who was now living out of town with the "bimbo" as Jane liked to call her. Also there was Korsak, Frost, Constance Isles, and of course, Maura.

It was Gabriel who Jane had kept smiling at during the song. He stood with a camcorder in his hand, a beaming and proud fatherly smile on his face. Of course he was there, he lived there now. After the incident with Hoyt, Jane had realized how much she needed him but also how much she truly loved him and wanted him in her life. It had been while in hospital, getting patched up, that she had confessed that she loved him and that she needed him, but that she was scared he would leave her, something he had instantly reassured her would never happen.

Jane and Maura both helped 1year old Regina blow out all the candles. Everyone cheered and even little Regina began clapping creating a new chorus of _"__Ah's and Oh's__"_ she was certainly a cutie with her thick head of black curls that were as unruly as her mothers. Her big brown eyes seemed to sparkle and her personality was enough to make anyone fall instantly in love with her.

It was Korsak who had the honor of cutting the cake. He looked quite the part in a green and blue glittery party hat. Frost blew into noise makers that sounded like strangled boat horns and in the background children's nursery rhymes played. It was the perfect picture of a child's birthday party, minus all the other screaming kids.

"Happy birthday, beautiful." Jane whispered to her daughter, kissing her soft hair.

"I cannot believe she is one already." Maura said as her goddaughter reached her arms out to her.

Jane passed her to Maura and grabbed her beer off the counter behind her. "Tell me about it. Soon she's gonna be talking, then she's going to be going to pre-school..."

"Before you know it she'll be dating." Maura added.

"Oh no." Jane said confidently, "She will never, ever be dating. Not under my roof." Jane said. Suddenly she heard the words playback in her head. "Oh Lord, now I sound like my mother"

Maura could only laugh which just made Jane laugh. "I want her to stay this little forever." Jane confessed as she reached out and stroked her daughter's rosy cheek.

"That is not going to happen." Gabriel said as he came up from behind Jane and wrapped his arms around her front, holding her close against his body.

Jane smiled and wriggled round in his arms to face him. Maura turned to speak to Angela and Constance who paid pretty much full attention to a giggling Regina, but she didn't mind.

"You know we could always have another one, then another one and another one and another…so for a while we will always have one that little." Gabriel suggested.

"Sure, if you can find a way for us to have another baby that involves you getting pregnant instead of me then be my guest." she replied.

Gabriel just laughed. "I'm quite happy how we are now." he said before he kissed her.

"Me too." Jane said and kissed him back.

"Hey Regina, here are Mommy and Daddy getting it on at your first birthday party." Frankie spoke into the camcorder which he held in one hand, aimed right at Jane and Gabriel. "If nine months from now you are no longer an only child you can blame it on the beer in your Mom's hand!" he said.

"Funny Frankie, but this bottle is about to be somewhere other than my hand, like up your ass!" Jane said as she snatched the camera from him and playfully pushed him away with her foot. She passed it back to Gabriel and said, "Will you make sure he doesn't get a hold of this again."

"Sure thing." he said. He gave her a kiss and went off to get more party footage.

Jane smiled and looked around her daughter's party. She turned to face Maura as she walked over to her. She noticed the lack of Regina in her arms and immediately had to smile. "Who snatched her from you this time?" she asked.

"My mother." Maura replied.

"Make's a change from my mother." Jane said before taking a swig of beer.

"Yeah well, I get her all to myself tomorrow night when she stays over. I'm planning on watching this new DVD I got with her. It's all about a scientific documentary on the study into the relationship between different species of frogs."

Jane just looked at Maura, a blank look on her face.

"Regina loves frogs!" Maura argued in protest.

"She loved them a lot less until you showed her a DVD of a dissection of a frog. You're gonna turn my kid into a science geek."

"You let her watch cop shows." Maura shot back at her.

"It's educational! And besides, that way she knows what Mommy and Daddy do for a living." Jane said taking a swig of beer.

"And the DVD's I watch with her are also highly educational and she gets to know what Auntie Maura does for a living." Maura said with a smile.

"You dissect bodies, not frogs." Jane pointed out.

Maura knew Jane was right, so she said, "She really does love frogs."

Jane just had to laugh and playfully nudge her best friend who laughed along with her. Both had scars from the night Hoyt had tried to kill them, but both of them had got through it together. They turned to watch as their family and friends all sang along to nursery rhymes as Frankie held Regina, dancing about with her in his arms. _Gabriel captured it all on camera._

"She looks so happy." Jane pointed out with a smile.

"She really does." Maura agreed.

"Come on," Jane said as she pulled Maura over to the others.

They both joined in with the singing, Jane taking Regina into her own arms and dancing on the spot with her. The song finished and they all cheered, even little Regina cheered. The next song began to play, _'the wheels on the bus'_, they all began to sing along again, much to Regina's delight. Jane couldn't imagine the day having gone better. _One thing was sure, she would never think of Charles Hoyt again. None of them would._

**The End**

**A very simple ending, sorry it wasn't longer but really didn't want any more drama going on for them. Hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
